


Jeszcze można cię wyleczyć

by Haszyszymora



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Ach, mój pierwszy hurt-comfort. Mądrych wstępów nie będzie, po prostu przy całym uwielbieniu dla Killmongera ubawił mnie finał tego filmu. :DDedykacje lecą dwie:Herse, Fil - dziękuję za seanse i rozmowy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Hersychia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hersychia/gifts).



T’Challa uważał, że najlepsza dla kraju będzie polityka unikania błędów popełnianych przez poprzedników. Wdrażanie jej zaczął od zaraz, przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji… a że nawet w Wakandzie regeneracja tętnic i opłucnej trochę trwała, miał czas, by zastanowić się, co dalej począć z Killmongerem. To znaczy: z kuzynem N’Jadaką, ex-królem, ofiarą starych błędów. Mordercą. Kryminalistą. Prawdopodobnie szaleńcem. Oczywiście, przynajmniej co do odratowania wątpliwości nie było żadnych – w Wakandzie nie obowiązywała kara śmierci, T’Challa nie przewidywał tutaj precedensu. Nie zamierzał też pozwolić, by Killmonger się z tego wykręcił, w taki czy inny sposób. Śmierć z widokiem na zachód słońca to żadna kara. Szanowny kuzyn powinien codziennie móc patrzeć w oczy… ofiarom może nie, tymi pewnie przejąłby się najmniej… ale porażce, tak, jak najbardziej. To też należało rozpocząć od zaraz.  
Oczywiście, T’Challa nie czuwał nad nieprzytomnym N’Jadaką. Bycie pierwszą osobą, którą tamten zobaczy po klęsce, to… to byłoby strasznie teatralne, a T’Challa był ostatnio królem zapracowanym i nie miał czasu na teatr. Ale owszem, znalazł moment, by odwiedzić więźnia, kiedy ten był już przytomny i jeszcze na tyle słaby, by nawet z mocą Pantery nie stanowić zagrożenia (moc trzeba będzie mu odebrać, bezzwłocznie, kiedy tylko nabiorą pewności, że wypicie świętego soku go nie zabije). Słaby, powtarzał sobie T’Challa, stojąc nad jego łóżkiem. Słaby. Pokonany, pobity, bezbronny, z niewygojoną dziurą w piersi, kroplówką przyłączoną do żył i wynędzniałą, zgorączkowaną twarzą chorego. Ani się na niego złościć, ani bać rozmowy. A przyjść samemu, bez straży.  
Pokój był poszatkowany promieniami słońca (okno od zachodu, szyba pancerna), prześwitującymi przez niedokładnie zaciągnięte rolety. Zaciszny, pomalowany na niebiesko, w niczym nie przypominał szpitalnej izolatki.  
– No to mnie przymknęliście. – Killmonger pierwszy zdecydował się przerwać milczenie. – I co dalej? Pokazowa egzekucja?  
– Nie uznajemy kary śmierci.  
– A już zwłaszcza wobec członków rodziny królewskiej, co?  
T’Challa wzruszył lekko ramionami. Nie miał zwyczaju odpowiadać na pytania retoryczne.  
– No więc? – Killmonger zrobił taki ruch, jakby zamierzał usiąść; poddał się jednak. – Przyszedłeś się ponapawać?  
– Przyszedłem porozmawiać.  
– Znaczy, chcesz przeprosin.  
T’Challa spojrzał mu w oczy.  
– A masz dość odwagi, by przeprosić? – zapytał cicho.  
Killmonger… N’Jadaka, jak należało się spodziewać, wytrzymał spojrzenie. Nawet uśmiechnął się kpiarsko pod nosem.  
– Na pewno mam za dużo racji. Mogę o coś spytać?  
Zawsze mogę nie udzielić odpowiedzi, pomyślał T’Challa.  
– Proszę bardzo.  
– Dlaczego, do cholery, dostaję pokrojone żarcie? – wypalił N’Jadaka. I dodał, dostrzegłszy minę T’Challi: – No co? Czuję się jak przedszkolak.  
T’Challa chrząknął. Nigdy go nie zatykało. Nigdy.  
– Byłoby niebezpiecznie dawać nóż niedoszłemu samobójcy.  
– Umiem zabić człowieka łyżką – pochwalił się mimochodem Killmonger.  
– Tym bardziej należy zachować ostrożność, nie sądzisz?  
– A poza tym – ciągnął kuzyn – wcale nie chciałem się zabić. Wiem, tak wyglądało. Ale wziąłeś poprawkę na to, że się wykrwawiałem? Ludzie wtedy pieprzą trzy po trzy. Teraz…  
Umilkł na chwilę, niezdecydowany (albo po prostu zmęczony przydługim gadaniem). Powiódł wzrokiem od opatrunku na piersi do rozświetlonych okien, od okien do T’Challi. Wyszczerzył zęby.  
– Właściwie to dzięki. Podasz mi wodę?  
T’Challa bez słowa podał mu butelkę mineralnej. Spróbuje uciec, pomyślał ze znużeniem. Oczywiście, że tak, bo wtedy już właściwie umierał, a konający są szczerzy. Śmierć jest lepsza od łańcuchów, powiedział Killmonger, i naprawdę trzeba było się z nim naszarpać, by nie wyciągnął sobie tamtego ostrza z piersi. To niesamowite, ile siły może mieć wykrwawiający się człowiek. A pobity i uwięziony? Zapewne teraz też naszarpią się, by nie uciekł, nikogo nie zabił ani nie przekabacił. Czyli stałe zamknięcie. Obserwacja w trybie 24/7, brak łączności ze światem zewnętrznym, absolutnie nie dawać mu noży, igieł, żyletek ani szkła, niczego o ostrej krawędzi.  
– Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie – powiedział T’Challa, przysiadając na łóżku (N’Jadaka spiął się odruchowo, odrzucił wodę gdzieś w bok, zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem). – Tylko dla Wakandy. Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwolimy ci się uchylić od odpowiedzialności?  
Urwał, na wypadek, gdyby Killmonger zamierzał coś wtrącić. Ale nie, kuzyn w jednej sekundzie zapomniał o wygłupach. Leżał w milczeniu, a jego twarz była teraz – prawdopodobnie jego właściwą – ponurą i nieprzeniknioną twarzą wojownika.  
– Jesteś winien morderstwa, przewrotu pałacowego i świętokradztwa. Zostaniesz za to osądzony. Proces będzie tajny, miejsce twojego uwięzienia też nie zostanie podane do publicznej wiadomości. Oficjalnie jesteś martwy.  
N’Jadaka splótł ręce przed sobą, poruszył nieznacznie ramionami, jakby szykując się do bójki.  
– Czyli jednak robicie pokazówkę – stwierdził. – A wcześniej zabierzecie się do mnie tak, że będę rzygał własnym gównem. Mam rację?  
– Nie.  
– Jasne.  
– Rozrabiałeś całkiem jawnie – wyjaśnił mu T’Challa. – Chwaliłeś się swoimi planami w biały dzień, w obecności całej rady. Nie ma potrzeby cię torturować. Nie wszystkich bawi zadawanie bólu.  
– Zauważyłem – mruknął N’Jadaka. – Wy generalnie macie świat w dupie. No, mniejsza. Czyli już i tak wiadomo, że mnie zamknięcie. Dziwne, że wam się jeszcze chce.  
T’Challa pozwolił sobie na przewrócenie oczami. Naprawdę? Facet, który popisywał się na każdym kroku, nawet w kajdankach, teraz zarzucał im teatralność? Co też pan nie powie, Panie Zapytaj-Mnie-Kim-Jestem.  
– Dajemy ci możliwość obrony – powiedział na głos.  
Killmonger szarpnął się ku niemu, zaraz opadł z powrotem, zagryzając wargi. Miał dziurawe płuca, stracił parę litrów krwi. Ta rozmowa trwała już chyba za długo.  
– Zawołać lekarza?  
– Spierdalaj – wydyszał Killmonger. – Nie będę was błagał o litość.  
T’Challa ze smutkiem pokiwał głową. Wstał.  
– Cóż, do zobaczenia na procesie, N’Jadaka.  
Po wyjściu przywołał lekarza i kazał mu zajrzeć do więźnia, tak na wszelki wypadek.

*

Proces odbył się szybko, łatwo i nieprzyjemnie. Niewiele pozostaje do roboty, kiedy oskarżony nie tylko niczego się nie wypiera, ale wręcz przechwala.  
– Tamten stary pierdziel zdradził mojego tatę. – Kiedy Killmonger tak stał przed sądem skuty za plecami, w swoich starych ciuchach najemnika, i przygadywał z tym mocnym amerykańskim akcentem, było całkiem tak, jakby czas zatoczył koło. – Więc tak, w innych okolicznościach też bym go zabił. Szkoda, że się musiałem z tym spieszyć, bo gdybym miał chwilę…  
I tak dalej, i dalej. Najwyraźniej starał się zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by zaostrzyć wyrok, a że już miał zagwarantowane dożywocie, te prowokacje były właściwie sztuką dla sztuki. Niewykluczone, że N’Jadaka po prostu lubił wkurzać ludzi. Co innego mu zostało? Podniesienie ciśnienia całej radzie to jedyna zemsta, jaką mógł w tej chwili… i kiedykolwiek, do końca życia… wywrzeć.  
– N’Jadako synu N’Jobu – obwieścił T’Challa – za zbrodnie przeciw Wakandzie zostajesz skazany na dożywotnie więzienie, bez prawa do odwołania się czy wcześniejszego zwolnienia.  
Killmonger popatrzył mu w oczy długim, nieruchomym spojrzeniem, jakim mierzą się przeciwnicy przed pojedynkiem – ale tym razem nie powiedział nic.

*

N’Jadaka był szczególnie niebezpiecznym zbrodniarzem, toteż należało trzymać go w odosobnieniu. Ponieważ jednak, mimo wszystko, był także ex-królem, należały mu się warunki nawet trochę więcej niż humanitarne. Klimatyzacja, dostęp do telewizji, wygodne łóżko. Ot, drobne luksusy w odizolowanej od świata, bezustannie monitorowanej i obstawionej strażnikami celi w górach.  
– Ale żeby okno z widokiem na zachód słońca? – dziwiła się Nakia.  
Szli korytarzami w zapadającym zmierzchu, niebieskim i wygodnie zacierającym wyrazy twarzy. T’Challa rządził bardzo krótko, ale zdążył już nauczyć się, że są takie sytuacje, kiedy nawet król musi się tłumaczyć.  
– To było jego ostatnie życzenie: móc widzieć zachód słońca w Wakandzie.  
– Nie umarł.  
– Wiesz, Nakia, chyba mi go trochę żal.  
– Chyba żartujesz – obruszyła się Nakia. – Zabił Zuriego, potem omal nie wykończył ciebie, a ty się jeszcze nad nim roztkliwiasz?  
– Powiedziałem „trochę”. Dobrze wiem, jaka to hiena, ale mimo wszystko…  
Zatrzymał się u wyjścia z pałacu, zatoczył ręką w nieokreślonym geście.  
– Mam z nim do pogadania, po prostu.  
– Mógłbyś założyć…  
– Kły Pantery? Nie przesadzajmy.  
Jeśli czegoś absolutnie nie mogli dawać Killmongerowi, to poczucia, że się go nadal obawiają. Obstawa Dora Milaje, owszem, jak najbardziej, choć T’Challa stanowczo nakazał im, by pozostały za drzwiami. Na zakuwanie w kajdanki nalegała Nakia; sam nie był do tego specjalnie przekonany, ale… cóż, to również należało do sytuacji, w których król musi ustąpić.  
Killmonger na jego wejście nie zareagował wcale, tak na dobrą sprawę. Stał pośrodku pokoju, skuty, nieruchomy, milczący.  
– Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać – zagaił T’Challa, siadając swobodnie na jedynym (i przytwierdzonym na stałe do podłogi) krześle w pokoju. – Czy istnieje możliwość, że masz dzieci?  
I nawet się nie zawstydził, że czuje dziecinną satysfakcję na widok zbaraniałej miny kuzyna.  
– Że co?  
– Tak czy nie?  
– Nie – N’Jadaka szybko odzyskał kontenans. – Ja pierdolę, wiedziałem, że robisz sobie dobrze tą sprawą. Naprawdę masz parcie na bycie innym królem niż tatuś, co? Bez obaw, na razie dwa zero dla ciebie. Nie mam dzieciaków, którym zjebałeś życie.  
T’Challa puścił większość tej gadki mimo uszu i skupił się na kwestii zasadniczej. Prawdę mówiąc, istnienie ewentualnych sierot naprawdę go niepokoiło. Od jednego błędu już się ustrzegł, więc…  
– Jesteś pewien?  
– Wojsko ma na wyposażeniu gumki, koleś.  
– I używacie ich nawet, kiedy gwałcicie?  
– Hej, w życiu nikogo nie zgwałciłem!  
– Potrafiłbyś przysiąc? – zapytał odruchowo T’Challa, a N’Jadaka odpowiedział, przechodząc znienacka na wakandyjski:  
– Jasne. Na kości mojego ojca.  
Przecież tego nie zweryfikuję, pomyślał T’Challa. Zanotował też w duchu, że musi wyzbyć się nawyku traktowania każdego jak porządnego, godnego zaufania człowieka; mógłby zacząć trenować na Killmongerze. Zwłaszcza, że ten gadał dalej.  
– A zresztą na takich akcjach się raczej nie przedstawiamy.  
Otóż właśnie.  
– Tak myślałem – westchnął T’Challa.  
A N’Jadaka zreflektował się natychmiast.  
– Słuchaj – powiedział, poważniejąc – chodzi mi o to, że na misjach spotykałem kobiety, które dawały za puszkę mielonki. Myślisz, że któraś pytała o adres i telefon? Więc nawet jeśli guma pękła, to ja serio nic o tym nie wiem. I one też nie, w końcu obskakiwały nieraz cały oddział. Nie każdy ma takiego farta…  
– Żeby być odpowiedzialnym facetem?  
– Nikt tu nie wleci za parę lat, żeby mnie odbić czy zabić – dokończył zimno Killmonger. – Możesz sobie dalej robić dobrze.

*

T’Challa mógł uznać sprawę za zamkniętą. Wakanda szykowała się do wielkiego otwarcia granic, w związku z tym codziennie spiętrzały się nowe kwestie do przedyskutowania, problemy do rozwiązania, milion papierów do podpisania i podróży do odbycia. Potem, już po wystąpieniu w Wiedniu, zaczęły się kolejne wywiady i przemówienia, i przyjęcia dyplomatyczne. Inicjatywa kulturalno-naukowa. Jeszcze więcej spotkań, dyskusji i podpisów. Nawet po powrocie do domu cudem udawało mu się wygospodarować wolny wieczór dla Nakii albo Shuri – a znów te wieczory były tak spokojne i szczęśliwe, sto razy cenniejsze niż wibranium, że T’Challa wolałby dać się pokroić niż marnować je na użeranie się z Killmongerem. Tamten był na miejscu i nigdzie się nie wybierał, a zresztą T’Challa wcale nie zapomniał o jego istnieniu. Ścierał się z jego poglądami, powtarzanymi przez członków rady. Kazał zinfiltrować, tak na wszelki wypadek, dzieciarnię w Oakland, Iraku oraz Afganistanie. Czasami zapytywał straże, czy więzień nic nie kombinuje: sprawował się dobrze. Nie stanowił zagrożenia, nie działa mu się krzywda, T’Challa właściwie dobrze wiedział, że wcale nie musi zaprzątać sobie nim głowy. Prawdę mówiąc, pod monitoring podpiął się z głupiej ciekawości. Albo z powodu kiełkującej paranoi, może Shuri miała rację. Albo z niemożności poradzenia sobie z momentami nieróbstwa, jakie trafiały się coraz częściej, odkąd reformy zaczęły wytracać impet (wtedy rację miałaby Nakia).  
Jakby nie było, T’Challa zaczął podpatrywać. Nic widowiskowego, oczywiście. Zwykłe życie w zamkniętym pokoju. Sen, posiłki, gimnastyka. N’Jadaka szybko wrócił do siebie i chyba liczył trochę na to, że ktoś patrzy, kiedy na przykład chodził na rękach od ściany do ściany (albo naprawdę się nudził). Zwykle przyglądał się zachodom słońca. Poza tym zadziwiająco dużo czytał. Ten ostatni fakt zaciekawił T’Challę dużo bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać, ale… Naprawdę, nobliści. Poezja. Powieść awangardowa. Nazwiska i tytuły, których nie napotykał od czasów studiów, w rękach amerykańskiego najemnika. To mogło zaintrygować.  
To, prawdę mówiąc, zaintrygowało T’Challę na tyle, że postanowił osobiście przekonać się, czy poprzedni król jest dobrze traktowany w swoim odosobnieniu.  
– Jestem zaszczycony – mruknął N’Jadaka. Poruszył znacząco skutymi rękami. – Możesz sobie pogratulować, więzienie jedna klasa.  
– Pierwsza klasa – poprawił T’Challa. – Wolisz rozmawiać po wakandyjsku?  
– Czemu nie? Znam język. – N‘Jadaka klapnął na łóżko, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Gdyby miał wolne ręce, pewnie padłby płasko i podłożył je sobie pod głowę. – Więc co jest? Przyszedłeś się… pochwalić, że twój pomysł na otwarcie Wakandy jest lepszy? W sumie to śmieszne, że się jednak ruszyłeś, spodziewałem się raczej większego… czekaj… pogrzebania.  
– Zamknięcia – podpowiedział T’Challa, rozglądając się po pokoju. – Albo izolacji.  
Właściwie, ocenił, to było bardzo wygodna cela. Jasne kolory, wygodne meble, duży ekran. Jak w porządnym hotelu, tylko że z wyposażeniem przylutowanym na stałe do podłogi. T’Challa zerknął mimochodem na stos książek ustawiony przy łóżku. Literatura krajowa, owszem, ale w przekładzie na angielski.  
– Ta, nieważne. Kiedy mnie nie widać, pomysł nagle zaczął wyglądać dobrze, co?  
– Każdy pomysł wygląda lepiej, kiedy obywa się bez rozlewu krwi – powiedział wolno T’Challa, studiując ekran telewizora.  
Przed jego wejściem film został zatrzymany: jakaś kobieta paliła papierosa, zwrócona twarzą do okna. Szyby spływały deszczem, dymek odcinał się mocno na tle czarnego swetra, całość była czarno-biała, oszczędna i wyraźnie w stylu Nowej Fali. T’Challa poczuł, jak gdzieś w głębi umysłu budzi się niewyraźne wspomnienie…  
– Co oglądasz? – zapytał.  
Killmonger rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
– Dwudziestą pierwszą.  
No tak, oczywiście. Pamiętał. Połowa filmów Lumumby Oyego, najwybitniejszego wakandyjskiego reżysera w XX wieku, składała się z takich długich, statycznych ujęć palących ludzi, pustych ulic albo balkonów w deszczu.  
– Poważnie? Oglądasz filmy Oyego?  
– Naprawdę przyszedłeś porozmawiać o filmach?  
– Jak się rzekło, przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy dobrze cię traktują.  
– Świetnie. Mógłbyś kazać mnie rozkuć.  
– Ostatnio twierdziłeś, że całe życie pracowałeś na to, by mnie zabić. Mówisz, że zmieniłeś zdanie?  
Killmonger westchnął.  
– Ale z ciebie miękka faja – rzucił, przechodząc na angielski. – Koleś, popatrz na mnie. Nie mam broni, z nas dwóch tylko ty jesteś naspidowany, a te laski za drzwiami posiekają mnie, jeśli spróbuję przybić ci piątkę. Chcę zdjąć kajdanki, bo mi w nich wykurwiście niewygodnie. Tylko tyle.  
O, proszę. Gdyby tylko nie był sobą, N’Jadaka mógłby podyskutować z Nakią o środkach bezpieczeństwa. Przynajmniej nie czułby się zmuszony do ustąpienia.  
– Pomyślimy o tym, jeśli będziesz się grzecznie zachowywał przy następnych wizytach.  
– To będą następne wizyty? – podjął szybko N’Jadaka.  
T’Challa zdołał jakoś powstrzymać uśmiech.  
– O, czyli masz ochotę rozmawiać o filmach?  
– Czemu nie? Od tygodni z nikim nie gadałem. Lepszy rydz i w ogóle.  
– Zajrzę, jeśli będę miał czas – zapewnił niedbale T’Challa. Wskazał głową ekran. – Czemu akurat Dwudziesta pierwsza?  
– Oye to nasz największy reżyser. Jedyny, jakiego znają w świecie.  
– Przeczytałeś o nim na Wikipedii?  
– A nawet gdyby, to co? – warknął N’Jadaka. Zaraz jednak się uspokoił. – Nie mogę swobodnie poznawać mojej ojczyzny, to chociaż ogarnę jej kulturę.  
– I zacząłeś od kina niezależnego?  
– Też jestem po studiach, koleś. Gdybym nie wybrał wojska, mógłbym mieć dyplom z historii kolonializmu. Wydaje ci się, że Oye jest dla mnie za trudny?  
– Nie wiem – przyznał T’Challa. – Nie widziałem żadnego z jego filmów.  
Nie była to całkowita prawda. W swoim czasie próbował obejrzeć coś z Oyego, chyba nawet Dwudziestą pierwszą. Miał wtedy siedemnaście lat, wszedł w apogeum Emila Ciorana, długich szalików i ogólnego snobowania się – i mimo to nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej niż pół godziny.  
N’Jadaka milczał przez chwilę.  
– Aha – powiedział wreszcie.  
– Naprawdę ci się podoba? – ciągnął T’Challa, przejęty grozą i fascynacją jednocześnie.  
– Jest okej. Niejednoznaczne. Do przemyślenia. Ładne widoczki, ale szkoda, że kręcone w Nigerii.  
Killmonger siedział tutaj zamknięty, odizolowany od świata, i oglądał filmy Nowej Fali. T’Challa całkiem poważnie zaniepokoił się, czy to nie łamie jakiejś konwencji o humanitarnym traktowaniu więźniów.

*

Tak się złożyło, że T’Challa znalazł czas na następną wizytę. A potem jeszcze na kilka kolejnych, aż przyznał sam przed sobą, że pogawędki z N’Jadaką go bawią, a odwiedziny co kilka dni weszły mu w nawyk. Czy to coś złego, przebaczać? Albo traktować wroga po ludzku? Naprawiać stare błędy? Okazywać cierpliwość, kiedy Killmonger się wymądrza na temat twojej polityki zagranicznej?  
– Amerykanie zrobią z ciebie wała. Równie dobrze możesz im rozdać wibranium za darmo.  
– Sam zamierzałeś oddawać je za bezcen.  
– Tak, ale miało trafić do ludzi, którzy i tak nie mają czym zapłacić. To była pomoc, nie interesy. Twoich kumpli stać na własny sprzęt.  
– Nie handlujemy bronią.  
– Wszystko da się przerobić na broń.  
– Wychodzi na to, że opowiadasz się za zatrzymaniem zasobów dla siebie.  
– Nie odwracaj kota ogonem. Jestem za tym, byśmy to my dyktowali warunki, zresztą już ci mówiłem. No i nie ja kazałem zestrzelić tamte statki, żeby tylko sprawa się nie wydała. Rodziny pilotów pewnie są ci zajebiście wdzięczne za to, że ich bliscy nie zginęli bez sensu.  
– Wiesz, jaki miałem pomysł, N’Jadaka?  
– No?  
– Żeby cię dzisiaj rozkuć. Ale chyba spasuję.  
– Bez jaj!  
Kiedy nie dogryzali sobie w temacie królowania, rozmawiali głównie o książkach. N’Jadaka upierał się, by mówić po wakandyjsku – podobno chciał się podszkolić z języka przodków, ale prędzej czy później, zależnie od ilości poprawień, irytował się i przechodził na angielski. Może to nawet lepiej. Paskudnie kaleczył słowa swoim amerykańskim zaciąganiem.  
Poza tym wreszcie poddał się i odpuścił sobie Nową Falę. Za to uznał za wyzwanie neutralne… no, może trochę kpiące… zwrócenie uwagi na to, że oglądał filmy z napisami. N’Jadaka zawziął się w dość nieoczekiwanym kierunku: kino rzucił, ale zaczął czytać książki wyłącznie w oryginale. Wnosząc z wyjątkowo wolnej migracji zakładek, szło mu opornie.  
Nigdy nie poruszali tematów osobistych, nie wspominali ojca ani wuja N’Jobu. Wszystko, co ich ze sobą w ogóle zetknęło, przy okazji wybuchając i raniąc ludzi dookoła, cały ten ogień, który czynił Killmongera podobnym do pożaru sawanny, w N’Jadace jakby zgasł. Przygasł, poprawiał się T’Challa, przygasł. Żar pod popiołem. Zapłonie, jeśli tylko zacznie się w nim grzebać. Dlatego T’Challa również wolał milczeć. Poza tym już nieodwołalnie, z pełną świadomością, że narazi się Nakii, postanowił przy następnej wizycie kazać go rozkuć.

*

Pozbawienie kajdanek wpłynęło dodatnio na maniery więźnia. N’Jadaka tym razem mniej pyskował, nie irytował się przy lada okazji i w ogóle nieco spuścił z tonu. Ba, zdarzyło mu się nawet poprosić T’Challę o pomoc.  
– Chce ci się zrobić coś łaskawego? – zapytał, wyciągając się w poprzek łóżka i łapiąc za rzucony w kąt jasnozielony tomik.  
Jakanda Boro, rozpoznał T’Challa. Jak to było, nurt poezji transseksualnej?  
– To zależy – powiedział.  
Już jakiś czas temu zaszły pewne przesunięcia podczas królewskich wizyt: T’Challa przeniósł się z krzesła na łóżko. Z początku siadywali po dwóch przeciwnych stronach materaca, by nie tracić się z oczu. Potem, ponieważ nikt nikogo nie próbował zabić, a obie strony miały dość niewygodnego wykręcania się (bądź znudziły się nonszalanckim spacerem dookoła), nabrali nawyku siadywania obok siebie. W tej chwili zaś środki ostrożności zostały zarzucone na dobre. T’Challa siedział po turecku, oparty plecami o ścianę, na pół przymykając oczy od światła zachodzącego słońca. N’Jadaka leżał obok, z jedną ręką podłożoną pod głowę, próbując drugą wertować strony. Pierścień po dziadku żarzył mu się na palcu jak świeżo wydobyty z pieca.  
– Weź mi powiedz, co to znaczy „malaambje”. Laska używa tego chyba ze sto razy.  
– Seledynowy. Ale może być też rozumiane jako „dziewiczy”.  
– Aha. A tutaj – N’Jadaka stuknął palcem w linijkę – jest napisane „ciągnąć słonia za trąbę”?  
– Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił T’Challa, składając dłonie do powolnego brawa.  
Kuzyn posłał mu długie, znaczące spojrzenie człowieka, który właśnie zderzył się z nieśmiesznym żartem.  
– Czyli na serio podesłaliście mi pornosy – skonstatował.  
T’Challa zachował kamienną twarz.  
– Nie pornografię, tylko literaturę postmodernistyczną.  
– Z czego większość to opis ciągnięcia druta – prychnął N’Jadaka. Trzepnął tomikiem o podłogę. – Podliczyłem z nudów. Piętnaście wierszy o dymaniu, trzy o barach dla gejów, jedenaście o malarstwie. Europejskim.  
– Moim zdaniem to właśnie ta bardziej pornograficzna część.  
– Że niby walenie do własnej erudycji?  
– Można to i tak nazwać.  
Świat pod zmrużonymi powiekami wydawał się oślepiający i jaskrawożółty, migotliwy od światła przesianego przez rzęsy. Detale się zacierały, w odizolowanym pancerną szybą pokoju panowała błoga cisza, a T’Challa coraz głębiej zapadał się w deja vu. Lenistwo, chipsy rozsypane na łóżku (chrupnęło, gdy N’Jadaka zmienił pozycję) i bolesne zderzenie z kulturą wysoką. Tylko trawki brakowało, by poczuł się całkiem jak na studiach.  
Zaszeleściło. Killmonger, klnąc pod nosem, próbował wyłuskać chipsy z pościeli, potem zamilkł na chwilę. Pewnie dochodził do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków.  
– Wychodzi, że miałem rację – oznajmił wreszcie. – Nie tylko inni cierpią przez naszą izolację. My sami dostajemy pierdolca.  
– Tak uważasz?  
– A jak to nazwiesz, kiedy za sztukę uchodzi porno dzielone przez ględzenie o samotności i Mona Lisie? No i co się śmiejesz?  
T’Challa przez sekundę miał ochotę przybić mu piątkę, opanował się jednak. Prawie. Zęby nadal same mu się szczerzyły.  
– Wiesz, kuzynie, tobie to jednak dobrze. Właśnie powiedziałeś coś, co ja musiałem rozpisywać na siedemdziesiąt stron.  
– Nie ma to jak sensownie wykorzystany czas.  
– Prawda? Też uważam, że świat byłby lepszym miejscem, gdybyś tych parę lat temu zajął się sztuką.  
N’Jadaka nie odpowiedział. Słońce skryło się już za linią gór, zostawiając tylko jasnożółtą poświatę na niebie, a kuzyn leżał nieruchomo, wpatrzony w okno, zdając się łowić wzrokiem resztki światła. T’Challa przegryzł kilka chipsów.  
– Kiedyś trochę rysowałem – powiedział N’Jadaka.

*

Pora deszczowa jak zwykle nadeszła niepostrzeżenie. Pewnego ranka górskie echa przyniosły odgłos dalekiego grzmotu, w południe niebo zaciągnęło się chmurami, a do wieczora świat zdążył już całkowicie przeobrazić się w saunę. Ziemia oddychała pełną piersią, a wobec jej gorącego, wilgotnego oddechu nawet wakandyjska technologia była zupełnie bezbronna. Owszem, w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach nie czuło się zaduchu, mikrokanały natychmiast zbierały wodę z ulic i alejek, a ściany pałacu mogły też absorbować i wyciszać nieustanny grzechot deszczu, ale mimo to ciała nie dawały się oszukać. Ptaki były osowiałe i nastroszone, kwiaty się zamykały, umysły zasnuwały senną mgiełką. Sercowcy i astmatycy chodzili rozdrażnieni. Więźniowie również. T’Challa siedział na łóżku, obserwując Killmongera tłukącego się po celi jak jaguar po klatce. Blizny, pokrywające równomiernymi cętkami tors i ręce kuzyna, zacierały się w mętnym, bladym świetle; rozebrał się pomimo klimatyzacji, najwyraźniej zaduch pory deszczowej był czymś, co pozostawało w genach . A może to dlatego, że N’Jadaka od kilku dni nie mógł oglądać tych swoich zachodów, okno celi było teraz szaro-zieloną, zamazaną, zaparowaną plamą na ścianie. W niewyciszonym pomieszczeniu krople terkotały niczym odległa seria z karabinu, nocami Killmonger pewnie słyszał też szum wzbierających potoków.  
Co i rusz przełączał kanały w telewizji, a w rozmowie – skakał z tematu na temat. Hip-hop, scena pościgu, wiadomości z Bliskiego Wschodu. To ostatnie zatrzymało nawet na chwilę go zatrzymało. Chaotyczne, rozdygotane kadry ze zbombardowanego miasta, dziennikarz wykrzykujący krótkie komunikaty do kamery, w tle strzały i odległe nawoływania, syrena alarmowa, czyjś urwany skowyt. Relacja na żywo, kręcona w biegu.  
– Czasami się zastanawiam, jak chłopaki sobie teraz radzą – rzucił N’Jadaka; nie patrzył na dziennikarza, tylko szukał czegoś i nasłuchiwał w tle. Pokiwał z uznaniem głową. – Nieźle.  
T’Challa zaś znalazł się na skrzyżowaniu dwóch niechęci: do Amerykanów obracających w perzynę cudze miasta i do człowieka, bez cienia wstydu kibicującego ludziom, których zdradził.  
– Po czyjej stronie ty właściwie byłeś, N’Jadaka?  
– Zawsze po naszej.  
– Zdefiniuj „naszą”.  
– A ty nie zadawaj głupich pytań – prychnął Killmonger i przełączył na jakiś talk show. – Na serio, u nas też? Myślałem, że wypłakiwanie się przed kamerami jest niegodne.  
– Uciekasz od tematu – wytknął mu T’Challa. – Służyłeś z tymi ludźmi, a potem chciałeś wypowiedzieć im wojnę.  
N’Jadaka wzruszył ramionami. Wyłączył telewizję.  
– No i? – zapytał znudzonym głosem.  
– Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, zdradziłeś ich i teraz ci z tym źle.  
– Gdzie masz napisane, że to byli moi kumple? – Teraz w głosie N’Jadaki zabrzmiało głębokie politowanie. – Zabijałem już Amerykanów. Różne rzeczy robiłem dla ojczyzny.  
– Której?  
– Tej prawdziwej. O co ci chodzi, koleś? Z chłopakami z oddziału nie żyło mi się źle. Gdyby nie interes Wakandy, nawet dzisiaj poszedłbym z nimi na piwo.  
T’Challi opadły ręce. Naprawdę, stanowczo, od dzisiaj musi przestać traktować Killmongera jak honorowego człowieka. Poza tym… nie, deszcz nie miał tu nic do rzeczy. Po prostu jak Killmonger wymądrzający się mógł bawić, tak wycierający sobie gębę Wakandą tylko wkurzał.  
– Ustalmy coś raz na zawsze, kuzynie – powiedział stanowczo T’Challa. – Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo usprawiedliwiać się dobrem Wakandy.  
Killmonger, który właśnie przelazł był pod okno, obejrzał się gwałtownie.  
– A to niby co ma znaczyć? – wycedził.  
– Że sam jesteś Amerykaninem, do słonia wała! Mówisz, zachowujesz się, nawet wojnę szykowałeś po amerykańsku.  
– Żeby pobić sukinsynów ich własną bronią! Wiesz, jak to by ich zabolało?  
– Nie wiem. Nie myślę jak oni.  
– Zacznij, koleś, to ci nie zaszkodzi.  
– Widzisz? – zniecierpliwił się T’Challa. – To też było amerykańskie. Podbierasz myśli od każdego po trochu, zdradzasz, zmieniasz twarze, wywracasz wszystko do góry nogami. Nie masz w sobie nic z Wakandyjczyka. Jesteś amerykański jak Disneyland, koooleś – dokończył, całkiem udatnie naśladując akcent Killmongera.  
Killmonger słuchał, nieruchomy i napięty, zaciskając szczęki. Ramiona miał lekko pochylone, ręce odrzucił do tyłu, ciekawe, zastanowił się T’Challa, czy rzeczywiście spróbuje uderzyć? Ale nie, tylko odetchnął głośno i splótł ręce na piersi.  
– Bardzo wygodne – odezwał się z akcentem tak wyraźnym, jakby właśnie wyszedł z czarnego getta; T’Challa musiał uważnie się wsłuchiwać, by rozpoznać słowa. – Zostawić mnie na lodzie, dać wszystko zapomnieć, a potem postawić kreskę, bo nie jestem już z naszych. Świetna sprawa. Nawet nie trzeba brudzić rączek jak przy sprzątnięciu dzieciaka.  
T’Challa bezwiednie przypomniał sobie słowa Zuriego: był faktem, o którym woleliśmy zapomnieć. Nieważne. Nie teraz. Zresztą ich dawne błędy nie umniejszały jego obecnej winy.  
– Nie użalaj się nad sobą – nakazał chłodno.  
Ale z równym powodzeniem mógłby nakazać deszczowi przestać padać.  
– To nie było trudne, co nie? – nakręcał się dalej Killmonger, podchodząc do łóżka. – Wrócić tutaj i mieć wyjebane, po prostu nie ruszać tematu? Na pewno łatwiejsze niż wyjaśnienie dzieciakowi, czemu zabiliście mu tatę.  
T’Challa zastanawiał się setki razy, co by zrobił na miejscu ojca – i dalej nie miał pojęcia. Zabrać N’Jadakę ze sobą? Dobrze, ale co dalej? Zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało? Kłamać ze świadomością, ze pewnego dnia prawda może wyjść na jaw? Wychowywać potencjalnego mściciela? Raz przyszło mu do głowy, że oskarżenie Zuriego mogłoby rozwiązać problem, dziecko dostałoby wówczas zarówno zemstę, jak opiekę, i – i T’Challa zaraz pożałował, że nie może wyszorować sobie mózgu po tej myśli. N’Jadaka nie przypominał pożaru sawanny, raczej malaryczny opar znad bagien. Potrafił zatruć nawet myśli.  
– To prawda, skrzywdzono cię – przyznał T’Challa, wstając i spokojnie, z bliska patrząc N’Jadace w oczy. – Ale w tej chwili kierujesz pretensje do niewłaściwej osoby. Co mogłem zrobić? Miałem cztery lata, kiedy to się stało, a dowiedziałem się parę miesięcy temu. Poza tym smutne dzieciństwo nie sprawia, że…  
I wtedy sprawy potoczyły się lawinowo.  
– Ty pierdolony…! – Killmonger zamierzył się, T’Challa zrobił błyskawiczny unik i w tej sekundzie sam musiał wrzasnąć:  
– STAĆ!  
Bo do pokoju wpadły Dora Milaje, brzęknęły zbroje, powietrze zaśpiewało od ruchu włóczni. Killmonger wycofał się pod ścianę, unosząc ręce.  
– Spokój! – rozkazał T’Challa.  
– Smutne dzieciństwo!? – powtórzył Killmonger. – Ty tępy, dziany chuju! Miałem dziewięć lat, kiedy zostawiliście mnie z trupem na podłodze! Dziewięć pierdolonych lat, a potem bidul!  
– Ciszej.  
– Tata powtarzał setki razy, że kiedyś wrócę do domu i co? Kiedy przyjechałem, wprowadzili mnie tam w kajdankach! A ty teraz…  
– Każę cię skuć – przerwał T’Challa – jeśli się nie przymkniesz.  
Był spokojny. Straciłby twarz wobec swoich wojowniczek, gdyby okazał gniew wobec bezbronnego człowieka. Zresztą Killmonger zamilkł posłusznie. Stał chwilę, dysząc ciężko.  
– Nigdy nie pytałeś mnie o blizny – odezwał się wreszcie.  
– Po co miałbym? – T’Challa wzruszył ramionami. – Każde dziecko wie o Zębach Krokodyla.  
– Ciebie też zdążyłem sobie wyciąć – N’Jadaka klepnął się w pierś w okolicach serca, tam właśnie, gdzie regularność Zębów psuła duża, świeża szrama. – Taki duży, koronny sznyt.  
– Pospieszyłeś się nieco.  
– Całe życie zabijałem, żeby cię dopaść – ciągnął Killmonger. – I po tym wszystkim wydaje ci się, że teraz będziemy kumplami?  
– Nie.  
– Więc po co tu przyłazisz?  
Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Shuri zapytała wczoraj o to samo. Po co do niego chodzisz? Upokorzył cię, prawie zabił, potem próbował zabić mnie. T’Challa, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że on teraz będzie w porządku?  
A T’Challa zirytował się wtedy – nie wiedział, którą sugestią bardziej. Że przyjaźniłby się ze zbrodniarzem czy że jest tak naiwny, by oczekiwać przyjaźni? Nudził się. Próbował zrozumieć. Przede wszystkim zaś tłumaczyć mógł się przed siostrą, ale nie przed Killmongerem.  
– Wyświadczam ci uprzejmość – poinformował wyniośle.  
– Tak, załapałem, jesteś dobrym i łaskawym królem. Nie znudziło ci się? Super, to zrób mi tę łaskę i powiedz, czy na serio myślisz, że jesteś lepszym królem niż twój stary?  
T’Challa skinął na Dora Milaje, każąc im spocząć. Spokojnie. Najważniejsze to zachować twarz.  
– Wyświadczam ci uprzejmość, pozwalając ci tutaj wygodnie żyć – doprecyzował. – Jeśli więc nie chcesz przypomnieć sobie, co to podłe życie, lepiej uważaj na słowa.  
Killmonger roześmiał się nagle.  
– Koleś, ty tak na serio!? – Zaraz spoważniał. – Obaj wiemy, że powinieneś mnie wtedy zabić. Porządny król tak by zrobił. Ale tobie też zabrakło jaj, tak jak twojemu staremu. Umiał zacząć gównianą sprawę, ale nie ją zamknąć, tchórzliwy cwel, i teraz…  
– MILCZ!  
I T’Challa na sekundę zapomniał o godności króla, za to przypomniał sobie dokładnie, gdzie uderzyć. W żołądek, by Killmonger zwinął się od ciosu, i potem w szczękę, by upadł. Właściwie wpadł. Na ścianę. Cios zadany po wypiciu świętego soku jest naprawdę mocny i naprawdę szybki, wszystko to nastąpiło, nim Dora Milaje zdążyły ponownie przyjąć postawę bojową. Killmonger, dysząc ciężko, osunął się po ścianie. Może się uśmiechał, może próbował nie zwymiotować, w każdym razie na pewno odsłonił zęby.  
– Wasza Wysokość – głos generał Okoye wibrował zimną furią – proszę mi pozwolić, bym wyrwała mu język.  
T’Challa wiedział, że może to zrobić. Gniew na bezbronnego to mniejszy dyshonor niż obraza ojca czy króla. Mógł skopać Killmongera osobiście, zabić za bluźnienie przeciw przodkom, kazać wojowniczkom rozebrać go i wsadzić dzidę w dupę. Mógł zostawić go tu bez jedzenia i wody. Był królem. Nikt by go za to nie potępił. I właśnie dlatego nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
– Nie warto – powiedział tylko, odwracając się ku wyjściu.  
Zdało mu się, że słyszy jeszcze odgłos uderzenia – czy może kopniaka? – ale starannie to zignorował.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak, chyba zrobił się z tego song-rozdział. Z dedykacją nieustającą, ze słówkami z języka Zulu (bębny, błyskawica), z podkładem muzycznym (Gorillaz, Clint Eastwood). Indżoj!

W pierwszym odruchu zasugerował strażom, że nie wyciągnie konsekwencji, gdyby przez roztargnienie pozostawiono więźnia na jakiś czas bez jedzenia, klimatyzacja w nasłonecznionej celi na kilka dni wysiadła albo zabrakłoby wody. Nim jednak minęła doba, gniew nieco ochłonął i T’Challa doszedł do wniosku, że postąpił dokładnie tak, jak na jego miejscu postąpiłby Killmonger. Po amerykańsku? Może. Na pewno nie po królewsku, bo jak daleko sięgała linia Wakandy, tak żaden król nigdy nie był torturowany (acz żadna kronika nie odnotowała obecności ex-króla). T’Challa również nie przewidywał tutaj innowacji. Już i tak zdążył ukarać kuzyna za zniewagę, sprawę mógł więc uznać za zamkniętą.  
Oczywiście zawiesił wizyty, zresztą i tak wylatywał do Egiptu, a potem do Zjednoczonych Emiratów. Mimo to wracał do N’Jadaki myślami. Częściej, niż by chciał. Przede wszystkim z niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę dał się tak idiotycznie sprowokować? T’Challa wiedział, że był w prawie… ba, miał moralny obowiązek pomścić znieważonego ojca. Więzień zaś za dużo sobie pozwalał. Należało mu przypomnieć, gdzie jego miejsce. Uważali tak wszyscy, którzy usłyszeli o tym incydencie, nawet dawni stronnicy N’Jadaki… chociaż T’Challa coraz częściej odnosił wrażenie, że W’Kabi był gotów potwierdzić nawet, iż wibranium powinno się dodawać do zupy, a z nieba pada sandałami. Ale przecież Nakia, mądra, szczera Nakia, ona również go poparła.  
… Niestety, mimo największego rozsądku, oddania i gorącej miłości do sprawy – a może właśnie przez nie? – otóż nawet ona nie była w stanie zaprzeczyć, iż zasadniczo przywalenie oponentowi można uznać za przegranie dyskusji walkowerem.  
– Ale też w ogóle nie powinieneś z nim dyskutować – podsumowała.  
I tu także miała rację. Należało zapomnieć. Nie wracać. Nawet, jeśli T'Challa zwykł wracać do Killmongera negatywnie: co i rusz łapał się na tym, że próbuje sobie wyobrazić, jak kuzyn postąpiłby na jego miejscu – po to, by zadziałać dokładnie na odwrót. Ewolucja, nie rewolucja. Argumenty ekonomiczne w miejsce emocjonalnych, współpraca zamiast walki, spokój, oszczędność w gestach i mowie. Wakanda nie musi niczego udowadniać, to właśnie było to, czego N'Jadaka nie potrafił zrozumieć... właściwie jedna z licznych rzeczy, których nie pojmował. A przecież nie był głupi. Oślepiony gniewem, tak, nieodwołalnie skrzywiony, zapewne, i jeszcze zamerykanizowany do tego – ale ostatecznie potrafił pociągnąć za sobą połowę plemion, czyli...  
Nakia uważała, a Ross potwierdzał, że Killmonger nie nadaje się do resocjalizacji według żadnych norm uznawanych w cywilizowanym świecie. Co zresztą, zdaniem Rossa, w służbach specjalnych zaliczało się do kwalifikacji zawodowych. Chorób zawodowych, poprawiła chłodno Nakia, również agentka.  
Chory czy profesjonalny, miał N'Jadaka pozostać przypadkiem nieuleczalnym. Być może. Tak czy inaczej, T'Challa stanowczo nie oczekiwał po nim nawrócenia, ani nawet przeprosin, kiedy po powrocie z podróży i porządnym odpoczynku znowu poleciał z wizytą do więzienia. Właściwie spodziewał się ataku, długo układanych argumentów i tyleż intensywnego, co mimowolnego udowadniania, iż należało zostawić Killmongera samemu sobie, tym razem na dobre. No, dopuszczał też sarkazmy lub ostentacyjny luz, koleś, czy inną formę udawania, że nic się nie stało. Może jakaś maleńka, odporna na logikę część umysłu miała nadzieję, że kuzyn jednak coś przemyślał.  
Rozważania te brały się z jednego źródła: N'Jadaka, jak się okazało, przez ostatnie tygodnie śledził wszystkie publiczne wystąpienia T'Challi. T'Challa zaś nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Postanowił rzecz zweryfikować – i dał się zaskoczyć. Bo też żadne poważne przemyślenia nie mogły przygotować go na milczącego, nabzdyczonego focha.  
– Spodziewałem się, że spróbujesz czegoś amerykańskiego – zagaił po długiej chwili ciszy.  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. N’Jadaka stał z ponurą, obojętną miną i rękami w kieszeniach, oparty plecami o ścianę. Tylko z lekkiego wzruszenia ramionami dało się wywnioskować, że w ogóle słucha.  
– Na przykład ucieczki.  
– Mhm – mruknął N’Jadaka.  
– Jestem mile zaskoczony.  
Milczenie.  
– Jest może coś, co chciałbyś powiedzieć? – T’Challa zwalczył w sobie pokusę, by wspomnieć o przeprosinach.  
– Nie.  
– Naprawdę?  
– Mhm.  
– Nie chcesz nawet pokrytykować tego, co oglądałeś?  
– Nie.  
– To niepodobne do ciebie, N’Jadaka.  
– Może nie chcę znowu oberwać? – warknął kuzyn, po czym spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej.  
T’Challa zdziwił się nieco. Killmonger naprawdę przez kilka tygodni pielęgnował urazę o tamtą pyskówkę? Po tych wszystkich vendettach, walkach i dwóch prawie-że-zgonach wydawało się to trochę… niepoważne.  
– Nie jesteśmy kumplami – zauważył T’Challa.  
– Fakt.  
– Zgodnie z tą logiką nie powinieneś chyba spodziewać się miłego traktowania?  
N’Jadaka parsknął cicho, wreszcie spojrzał prosto na niego.  
– Wiedziałem – powiedział, odsłaniając zęby w znanym już T’Challi, zupełnie niewesołym uśmiechu – że w końcu ci się znudzi.  
– Zabawa w dobrego króla? – dopowiedział T’Challa. Westchnął, nagle rzeczywiście znudzony tymi podchodami. – Strasznie się powtarzasz, N’Jadaka.  
– Możliwe.  
Owszem, był ciekaw, co Killmonger mógłby powiedzieć… czy raczej: jak bardzo się wykłócać na temat ostatnich posunięć Wakandy. Nadal. Do pewnego stopnia. Na pewno nie aż tak, by bawić się w udobruchiwanie dorosłego faceta.  
– Cóż, nie ma sensu się wzajemnie zanudzać.  
– Dlaczego ty sobie wyobrażasz, koleś, że ja cię będę zabawiał?  
Dora Milaje stanęły na baczność, gdy król zwrócił się ku wyjściu.  
– Do zobaczenia, N’Jadaka.  
– Chyba „żegnaj” – warknął N’Jadaka, nie opuszczając swojego stanowiska pod ścianą. – O’dabo. Przecież i tak więcej nie przyleziesz.  
I w tym momencie na T’Challę spłynęło zrozumienie. Przystanął. Gestem nakazał wojowniczkom, by wróciły na korytarz. Zapanował nad twarzą; zapewne miał dość głupią minę, ale… Bez żartów, pomyślał, zwracając się spokojnie ku N’Jadace. Owszem, ofiary traumy bywają opóźnione w rozwoju emocjonalnym, ale chyba istnieją jakieś granice. Przecież aż tak go nie skrzywdziliśmy, powiedział sobie T’Challa.  
– N’Jadaka, bądźmy poważni. Czy ty naprawdę obraziłeś się o to, że nie miałem czasu do ciebie zajrzeć?  
Kuzyn żachnął się wyraźnie.  
– Siedzisz w domu już dwa tygodnie – wypomniał.  
– Czyli jednak.  
T’Challa nie wiedział, powinien teraz zaśmiać się czy załkać. O Bogini, jak bardzo chciałby mieć takie problemy! O przodkowie, wyobraźcie sobie Wakandę pod rządami takiego króla!  
– Gówno mnie obchodzi twój czas – N’Jadaka najwyraźniej zamierzał odbić sobie chwile nicniemówienia. – Jestem wkurwiony na siebie. Wiesz, koleś, traktowałem cię bardziej serio. W pale mi się nie mieściło, że strzeliłeś focha o parę słów prawdy. Ale w sumie czemu się dziwię? Przecież to u was normalne.  
– U nas, Wakandyjczyków? – zaciekawił się od niechcenia T’Challa; miał uczucie, jakby znowu wszedł na znajomy tor.  
– U was, rodzinki od strony wuja.  
Kuzyn opuścił wreszcie swoje stanowisko pod ścianą, przeszedł się kilka kroków.  
– Chyba nie przyszedłeś po przeprosiny, co nie? – zapytał.  
– Obraziłeś króla – poinformował go T’Challa. – W zasadzie powinienem…  
– Przywaliłeś królowi – wciął się Killmonger. – No, dokończ.  
– Powinienem cię porządnie obić. Ale to już załatwiliśmy.  
Kuzyn parsknął śmiechem. Może po to, by jakoś pokryć odruchowe spięcie się, rozejrzenie w poszukiwaniu broni.  
– To miało być porządne bicie?  
– Zdaje się, że wystarczyło.  
– Tak czy tak, teraz ci łyso.  
T’Challa nic nie odpowiedział. Kontakt z przedstawicielami innych krajów nauczył go już, jak samym milczeniem dać komuś do zrozumienia, że jest idiotą. To znaczy: milcząco okazać łagodność, cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość wobec niedostatków rozmówcy.  
– Podobno pilnie śledziłeś wiadomości – zauważył.  
– Taaa. Śmiesznie było patrzeć, jak zżynasz ode mnie.  
– Rzeczywiście?  
– „Ludzkość narodziła się w Afryce, więc wszyscy jesteśmy braćmi”?  
– Włącz telewizję. Zaraz cofniemy kanały i pokażesz mi moment, w którym tak powiedziałem.  
– W Kairze, koleś. I nie w słowo w słowo, ale chodziło o to samo.  
Według dawnych wierzeń czas miał formę spirali. Wydarzenia musiały się powtarzać, raz za razem, a historia rodziny stanowiła jeszcze osobną spiralę. Zdaniem T’Challi było to przestarzałe i fatalistyczne myślenie – zresztą, czy już sam precedens z ex-królem nie zrywał tego kręgu? – ale w tej chwili nie mógł nie zastanowić się mimochodem, czy ojciec i wuj N’Jobu kiedyś nie dyskutowali ze sobą tak samo, wuj wymądrzał się, ojciec podśmiewał, potem wybuchała kłótnia i znów następowało pogodzenie, aż…  
T’Challa ważył w dłoni swój rodowy pierścień, taki sam jak N’Jadaki, i zastanawiał się, czy czas może wić się wstecz.

*

W którą stronę by nie skręcał, w kwestii czasu jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości: upływał także w celi. Na pierwszy rzut oka można to było przeoczyć, zwłaszcza że więzień nie bawił się w zaznaczanie kresek na ścianach, utrzymywał wzorowy porządek, nie zamierzał też marnieć ani się zapuszczać (kiedyś przyznał mimochodem, że laserowa maszynka do golenia to niezła rzecz). Zmiany jednak zachodziły. Na ścianie zamiast kresek widniały ślady boksowania. Zakładki w książkach przesunęły się kawałek dalej, ale tylko w niektórych. W ogóle odnosiło się wrażenie, że N’Jadaka nieco odpuścił sobie kulturę przodków, a zatęsknił za własną.

Finally, someone let me out of my cage  
Now time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare

T’Challa przyłapał go na słuchaniu amerykańskiego hip-hopu – zresztą „przyłapał” to złe słowo, przy takim poziomie decybeli musieli to słyszeć aż u Jabarich – kuzyn zaś nawet nie próbował się wypierać.  
– Nie moja wina – stwierdził – że w Wakandzie mamy trzech raperów na krzyż, a wszyscy chujowi.  
– Drogi bracie mojej krwi – odezwał się T’Challa, używając starej dworskiej formułki – nadejdzie kiedyś dzień, gdy odkryjesz, że w Afryce istnieje coś takiego jak odrębność kulturowa. Swoją drogą wiedziałem, że coś było na rzeczy z tym złotym naszyjnikiem…  
N’Jadaka nie przejął się kpiną.  
– Zżynka z 50 Centa to niby przejaw odrębności? – zapytał.  
– Po prostu nie potrzebujemy hip-hopu, kiedy mamy swoje gatunki.  
– Dawaj.  
– Najpierw wyłącz ten łomot. To 50 Cent?  
Okazało się, że Killmonger również opanował gdzieś sztukę znaczącego milczenia. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.  
– Gorillaz, koleś.

You think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless…

Beat urwał się raptownie, kiedy obaj tradycyjnie już klapnęli na łóżko. Killmonger skrzyżował ręce na piersi i skinął głową w niemym „Pokaż, co tam masz, koleś”, T’Challa natomiast… cóż, poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że nie musi niczego udowadniać. Ale też nie było tu niczego do udowadniania. Wakanda tworzyła perły muzyki elektronicznej, kiedy Amerykanie dopiero przymierzali się do zbudowania pierwszej szafy grającej. To był czysty fakt.  
T’Challa przesunął palcem po wyświetlaczu smartphone’a. Hm. Najlepszy kawałek. Mógłby wymienić dwadzieścia najlepszych, a nie wyczerpałby tematu. Może najbardziej reprezentacyjny? Najbardziej znany. O, właśnie. Kawaramba, Blue’n’Red. Bębny elektryczne, syntezator, można było przy tym całą noc…  
– Przecież to zwykła techniawa – stwierdził Killmonger, odsłuchawszy minutę.  
T’Challa poczuł się tą uwagą niemalże osobiście dotknięty.  
– To jest izigumbani.  
– Co za różnica?  
– Jest pół wieku starsze od techno. Grane na bębnach elektrycznych. Zupełnie inaczej wykorzystuje... ach, nieważne.  
– Spoko. Masz coś innego? Wakandyjskiego, znaczy?  
– Kayo. Brzmi trochę jak dubstep.  
– Jezu, ty też słuchasz tego gówna?  
– Pytałeś o muzykę Wakandy – zwrócił mu uwagę T’Challa. Po czym dodał: – Też? To ktoś w Stanach…?  
– Moja eks, ale dubstepu.  
Twoja eks, zdziwił się w duchu T‘Challa. Zresztą bywał zaskoczony za każdym razem, gdy odkrywał w życiu Killmongera coś, co nie było związane z podbojem Wakandy.  
– To nie jest to samo – wypomniał dla zasady.  
– Dobra, dobra, załapałem – kuzyn machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Więc nasza narodowa muzyka to… no, coś. To smutne, koleś.  
– Smutne byłoby, gdybyśmy musieli tworzyć w slumsach, nie uważasz?  
– Bycie bogatym zombie też nie jest okej. Byłem, widziałem.  
– Chyba już ustaliliśmy, że ty tu jesteś ekspertem od Stanów? – zauważył łagodnie T’Challa. – Ale jako król z dwojga złego wolę mieć poddanych głupich i żyjących w dobrobycie…  
– No jasne.  
– … Niż mądrych i głodnych. Zresztą dobrobyt nie wyklucza mądrości, prawda? W każdym razie u nas. W Stanach… cóż.  
N’Jadaka prychnął.  
– Ciśnij na nich. Co mnie to obchodzi?  
– Ta twoja eks też była ze Stanów? – podjął T’Challa konwersacyjnie.  
W temacie eks-dziewczyn czuł się ostatnio bardzo na czasie: z Nakią ciągle jeszcze nie potrafili wyjść poza status „To skomplikowane”.  
– Mhm.  
– Czarna?  
– No raczej.  
– Zerwałeś z nią, bo była za mało walcząca?  
– Była w porządku – N’Jadaka znienacka zrobił się małomówny; też znajomy objaw.  
Puszczenia muzyki też należało się spodziewać. T’Challa zastanowił się przelotnie, po którym pytaniu kuzyn każe mu spierdalać.

Lifeless  
To those the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
To you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gun smokin' righteous with one toke

– Czyli to ona ciebie zostawiła? – rzucił domyślnie.  
Killmonger nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
– Co cię to obchodzi?  
– Przykro mi.  
– Spierdalaj.  
– „Bądźmy przyjaciółmi”, co?  
– Nie rzuciła mnie. – N’Jadaka padł na łóżko, podłożył ręce pod głowę. – Żadna laska mnie nie rzuciła. Jezu. Jak chcesz się pożalić na dupy, jedziesz, najwyżej zasnę. Tylko już się ode mnie odpierdol.  
– Wiesz, N’Jadaka, miło czasem zobaczyć w tobie człowieka.  
Jakby nacisnął jakąś ukrytą sprężynę. Killmonger poderwał się błyskawicznie, błysnął zębami w czymś, czego nie dało się nazwać uśmiechem.  
– Tak myślisz, koleś?

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag

T’Challa popatrzył na niego spokojnie.  
– To całkiem sympatyczne – powiedział.  
Spodziewał się przekleństw. Ewentualnie, że kuzyn spróbuje wykorzystać temat – wciąż w swój agresywny, wulgarny sposób – i wynegocjować jakieś przywileje. To mogłoby być zabawne, ale…  
– Zastrzeliłem ją – oznajmił Killmonger.  
– Co?  
– Zastrzeliłem ją. Moją eks. Teraz się odpierdolisz?  
Muzykę jakby się zapętliła. My future is coming on, skandował raper, it’s coming on, Killmonger odruchowo wybijał rytm stopą, it’s coming on, it’s coming on, a pod spodem w sekundę zapadło milczenie głębokie jak przepaść.

*

W dzieciństwie T’Challa upierał się, że słyszy wzrastanie roślin w porze deszczowej. Kto wie, może dzisiaj, gdy w jego żyłach płynął święty sok… gdyby tylko pilniej nadstawił ucha w ogrodzie, w tych rzadkich momentach bez deszczu… Ach, to bez znaczenia. Wzrastanie czuło się w powietrzu tak czy inaczej, rośliny strzelały jak zielone fajerwerki, ananasy, karambole, pomarańcze, nowe kwiaty wyrastające pośród owoców, białe festony akacji, storczyki jak rój barwnych krabów, a zapach co krok inny – świeży, cierpki, waniliowy – zawsze jednak mocny, aż osadzający się na języku. Wiatr strząsał z palm pozostałości poprzedniej ulewy, woda opadała na aleje łagodną mżawką. T’Challla złapał w usta kilka kropel. Dawno tego nie robił. Właściwie w ostatnich latach rzadko spacerował po swoich ogrodach. Chińskich, tak, japońskich, amerykańskich i europejskich, owszem, oglądał wszystko, czym reszta świata chciała się pochwalić – ale w tej chwili nie pamiętał z tego wiele, bardziej słowa niż obrazy. Labirynt, styl angielski, rosarium, chryzantema. Tyle było rzeczy do zapamiętania. Kto by wtedy myślał o smaku deszczu?

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on

A może, myślał T’Challa, idąc wolno aleją, może po prostu sprawdza się to porzekadło wojowników? Nigdzie nie żyjesz mocniej niż na pobojowisku. Podobno każdy, kto spędzi popołudnie w kostnicy, wychodzi z niej wściekle głodny. W obecności nieboszczyków najsilniej odczuwamy to, że sami jeszcze żyjemy, a po odwiedzinach w izolatce uświadamiamy sobie, że możemy włóczyć się cały wieczór na świeżym powietrzu.

The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

Shuri czekała na tarasie, w najbardziej suchym miejscu. Akurat z rozmachem ubijała na sobie komara.  
– Robale – przywitała się ponuro, wykonawszy królewskie pozdrowienie. – Wszędzie robale. Naprawdę musiałeś mnie wyciągać w taką pogodę?  
– Przecież nie pada.  
– I dlatego wyłażą robale.  
T’Challa przysiadł na schodkach koło niej.  
– Trochę powietrza ci nie zaszkodzi.  
– Dzięki, już się nawdychałam. – Shuri pacnęła się w kolano. – Więc? Co było takie ważne, że nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć w laboratorium?  
Normalnie T’Challa podroczyłby się z nią, mówiąc, że takie miał królewskie życzenie – ale może nie teraz, gdy siostra przypominała raczej nastroszoną papużkę.  
– Chciałem cię zapytać o kryształy Kimoyo.  
– Seeerio!?  
– Jak myślisz, da się je ustawić jednokierunkowo? Tak, żeby mogły tylko odbierać i odpowiadać na sygnał, ale go same z siebie nie wysyłać?  
– Pewnie się da, ale po… – Shuri urwała, przyjrzała mu się uważniej. – O nie, bracie. Zapomnij.  
– Nawet nie wiesz, o co cię proszę.  
– Weź nie rób ze mnie idiotki! Chcesz mu dać komunikator. Chyba ci odbiło, Wasza Wysokość.  
T’Challa westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że prowadzi od nowa ciągle tę samą rozmowę.  
– Dlatego właśnie chcę, by to było bezpieczne.  
– Bezpiecznie to byłoby trzymać go w kaftanie!  
Ale rozumiał Shuri, matkę, Nakię, wszystkich oponentów. Sam dzisiaj zwątpił. Co tu kryć, zły był na N’Jadakę, że wyskoczył z tym strzelaniem do eks akurat teraz, gdy T’Challa wreszcie się zdecydował, pozwolił sobie na współczucie. Ech, Shuri miała rację. Trzeba było wybrać jedną z możliwych opcji, trzymać Killmongera w pełnym odosobnieniu albo potraktować łagodnie jak zwykłego przestępcę, a nie bawić w rozwiązania pośrednie. Teraz, kiedy rzuciło mu się te okruchy litości – kiedy T’Challa nie mógł chociaż przelotnie nie zastanowić się, jak to jest tygodniami z nikim nie rozmawiać – cóż, powrót do ostrego rygoru byłby już bezsensownym okrucieństwem. N’Jadaka pewnie by mi to zrobił, pomyślał T’Challa.  
Nie. On po prostu by mnie zabił. So you can survive when law is lawless… Jak ta nieszczęsna piosenka wpada w ucho.

Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head  
I ain’t happy, I’m feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag

– Przecież on cię prawie zabił! Nie proś mnie o to, T’Challa. Palcem nie ruszę, aby mu pomagać.  
– Wtedy będę musiał rozkazać.  
Shuri przygryzła wargi.  
– Prawię cię zabił – powtórzyła bezradnie.  
A ty musiałaś na to patrzeć, dopowiedział w duchu T’Challa. Rozumiał, naprawdę ją rozumiał, całe napięcie mięśni i panikę w oczach, i te bezsilnie zaciśnięte pięści. Sam mgliście pamiętał pojedynek, upadku z wodospadu wcale. Gdyby nie blizny, mógłby uznać za sen ból podciętych ścięgien i włóczni utkwionej w ciele, nawet upokorzenie zatarło się jakoś i tylko jeden obraz został wyraźny: Zuri leżący twarzą w wodzie, wykrwawiający się, Zuri…

I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child of peace  
Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise (that's right)  
Corruption in disguise

T’Challa nie zapomniał, tak jak nie mógł zapomnieć Wiednia, ojca, jak bardzo takie bezwładne ciało ciąży na rękach. Na Boginię, Shuri miała tylko szesnaście lat.  
N’Jadaka miał tylko dziewięć.  
– Próbował mnie zabić i już został ukarany – powiedział głośno T’Challa. – Może czas popracować nad tym, by zaczął żałować? Wierzę w resocjalizację, Shuri.  
Siostra otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, zrezygnowała jednak.  
– To jak, zrobisz to, kiedy cię proszę?  
– Chyba nie mam wyjścia, co? – westchnęła. Złapała go za rękę. – Spoko. Postaram się. To będzie superbezpieczne. Ale, T’Challa, proszę cię, uważaj z… no, żeby Killmonger nie wszedł ci na głowę.  
Uścisnął jej dłoń.  
– Masz słowo króla.  
I’m useless but not for long, my future is coming on, nawet w takim momencie tamta piosenka tkwiła gdzieś w głębi czaszki, it’s coming on, it’s coming on, my future is coming on…  
T’Challa wstał.  
– Chodźmy stąd, zanim robale nas zjedzą. Cicho się zrobiło, prawda?  
W pałacu było sucho i chłodno. Izigumbani zagrzmiało z głośników na jedno królewskie skinienie. Izigubhu, bębny. Umbani, błyskawica. T’Challa doszedł do wniosku, że wakandyjska muzyka brzmi jak porządna górska burza.

*

Shuri naprawdę się postarała: w tydzień jednokierunkowy komunikator był nie tylko gotowy, ale i przetestowany. Próba generalna miała się odbyć w laboratorium, pod okiem wynalazczyni, ale bez konieczności zbliżania się do więźnia. Wszystko poszło dobrze, doskonale. Nawet jeśli Shuri nie wytrzymała i połączyła się z celą na własną rękę – co T’Challa odkrył przypadkiem, najbanalniej na świecie: zatrzymał się w drzwiach zamiast wejść i obserwował zamiast się odezwać.  
– Kiedy król wyśle sygnał, masz odbierać – instruowała twardym, całkiem nie swoim tonem. – Kryształ jest zabezpieczony. Jeśli zaczniesz przy nim majstrować, my się natychmiast dowiemy. A ty jeszcze zdążysz sobie pocierpieć, zanim ktoś do ciebie przyjdzie.  
– Spoko – odpowiedział hologram Killmongera; słychać było echa beatu, strzępy jakichś gniewnych, skandowanych słów, to była jakaś nieznana piosenka.  
– „Tak, Wasza Wysokość”.  
– Na pewno chcesz sprawdzić, kto z nas ma bliżej do tronu?  
Jakby pękła zbrojona szyba. Cała twardość i powaga rozprysła się, a głos Shuri zabrzmiał piskliwie, niemal histerycznie, kiedy krzyknęła:  
– Jesteś tutaj nikim! Nikim! Dotarło wreszcie!? Nikim, śmieciem, zbirem z Ameryki!  
– Ahaaa, czyli dlatego…  
T’Challa uznał, że czas się odezwać.  
– Wystarczy! – nakazał, wkraczając do pomieszczenia. – Zapominasz swojego miejsca, Killmonger.  
– Tak jakbyście dali mi na chwilę zapomnieć.  
– Zamilcz.  
Kuzyn przewrócił oczami, ale zamilkł posłusznie. Hologram natychmiast zgasł, połączenie zostało zerwane, Shuri wcisnęła T’Challi kryształ w dłoń.  
– No co? – zapytała, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Od początku mówiłam, że mi się to nie podoba.  
– Nie musiałaś z nim rozmawiać.  
– Ty też nie musisz.  
– Mi to nie robi krzywdy.  
T’Challa spróbował zmierzwić siostrze włosy. Pacnęła go w rękę, ale jakoś bez przekonania.  
– Ejj, mi też nic nie robi! – zaprotestowała przesadnie wesołym tonem. – Biłam się z nim, zapomniałeś!?

Później, przy ponownym połączeniu z celą (tym razem bez osób postronnych), Killmonger również brzmiał, jakby miał ubaw. Tyle tylko, że nieudawany.  
– Bo widzisz, to naprawdę niezłe jaja – tłumaczył, błyskając zębami. – Tak ogarnąć, że nawet kiedy jestem zamknięty, lejecie przede mną ze strachu.  
T’Challa po raz kolejny kazał mu zamilknąć.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Słowem wstępu: to stanowczo nie jest twój dzień, T'Challa. Jeśli zaś chodzi o wrzucenie Kendricka Lamara (All the stars are closer, czyli piosenka końcowa do BP), to po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. :D

Czasami nawet królom po prostu się nie chce. Dlatego właśnie T’Challa, będąc w Stanach, nie zadał sobie trudu sprawdzenia stref czasowych i nadał sygnał tak jak stał – czy raczej: jak leżał, ponieważ od godziny przewracał się beztrosko w hotelowym łóżku. O czwartej po południu, nareszcie wyspany, nareszcie z perspektywą kilku dni bez planów, nareszcie… cóż, bez pomysłu, co zrobić z tym dobrodziejstwem. Może faktycznie zabierze Shuri do Disneylandu. Ale najpierw podomyka ostatnie sprawy z Oakland. Tak na wszelki wypadek, z ogniem przecież nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a rządy Killmongera, choć skończyły się po dwóch tygodniach, tliły się jeszcze tu i ówdzie. Na przykład dopiero po ostatnich incydentach na granicy okazało się, że Gwardii jak najzgodniej z prawem wolno użyć broni przy samym domniemaniu ataku. Dlaczego, zastanowił się mimochodem T’Challa, nikt tego nie sprawdził, nie wspomniał… nieważne. Dni bez planów. Tylko odezwać się do N’Jadaki, a potem już Disneyland i hamburgery. Może zamówi obiad do łóżka? Jak się lenić, to się lenić… T’Challa ułożył się tak, by mieć prawy przegub, ten z komunikatorami, na wysokości twarzy.  
N’Jadaka odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.  
– Pojebało cię? – przywitał się rozespanym głosem.  
– Zapomniałem sprawdzić – wyjaśnił leniwie T’Challa, patrząc na hologram jednym (niewtulonym w poduszkę) okiem. – Która to godzina?  
– Nie wiem. Trzecia. – Kuzyn zdawał się przytomnieć z sekundy na sekundę. – Kurwa, serio? Jak ci się nudzi, może weź sobie…  
– Skoro już się dobudziłeś, odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie.  
Z poruszenia obrazu wywnioskował, że N’Jadaka usiadł na łóżku.  
– No?  
– Masze ze mną kontakt od trzech miesięcy. Czemu nic nie wspomniałeś o notatce do Oakland?  
– Ten rozkaz miał pójść zaraz po wysłaniu broni. Zresztą co ci do tego?  
– Mógłbym go wreszcie wydać.  
To była właśnie notatka, nawet nie pełny rozkaz. Strzęp informacji zanotowany i bujający po pałacowych komputerach dopóki ktoś nie uznał za stosowne mu się przyjrzeć, a potem bez pośpiechu przekazać dalej. Jonathan Stevens, Mountain View Cemetary, Oakland, sektor piętnasty.  
– Nie będę cię o nic prosił – warknął N’Jadaka.  
– Nawet o zapewnienie godnego pochówku własnemu ojcu?  
I oto stała się rzecz niezwykła: Killmonger otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej ugryzł się w język. Gryzł go nawet dłuższą chwilę.  
– Słuchaj – powiedział wreszcie, zamazując obraz nerwowym ruchem ręki. – Chyba ty też widzisz, że to po prostu jest coś, co powinno być zrobione?  
– To już jest zrobione.  
– Że co?!  
– Akurat jesteśmy w Oakland. Wczoraj wieczorem podpisałem dokumenty dotyczące ekshumacji, dzisiaj rano sekretarz miał się nimi zająć, prawdopodobnie wuj leży już w domu i czeka, aż przygotują mu miejsce w Grocie.  
Zapadła cisza. Twarz Killmongera pozostała nieruchoma, spojrzenie też, pomimo tego jednak T’Challa przeczuwał, że poniżej hologramu drga zaciśnięta pięść.  
– Nie mogę go odwiedzić.  
– I nie będziesz mógł – T’Challa zdecydował się uciąć ewentualne wybiegi.  
Których nie było. Nastąpiło tylko jeszcze więcej milczenia, nim N’Jadaka odezwał się cicho i zadziwiająco spokojnie:  
– Jesteś pieprzonym zwyrolem, koleś.  
T’Challa uniósł się na łokciu. Przyganiał dundun tam-tamowi, pomyślał.  
– Dopiero co prosiłeś… milcz, nie wykręcaj się… dopiero co próbowałeś mnie nakłonić, bym się tym zajął. Zrobiłem dużo więcej, niż miałeś prawo oczekiwać.  
– Gdybym wiedział, że… po co mi to w ogóle powiedziałeś?  
– Uważasz, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś dowiedział się z telewizji? Mam szacunek dla twojej żałoby.  
– Fajnie, byłeś łaskaw pofatygować się osobiście. Myślałeś, że ci podziękuję?  
W każdym razie T’Challa powściągnął ochotę, by przeciągać rozmowę na tyle długo, aż kuzyn zacznie naprawdę, bez żadnych wykrętów prosić. A teraz z kolei zdusił w sobie chęć, by powiedzieć to na głos.  
– Sądziłem – wytknął zamiast tego – że będziesz miał dość przyzwoitości, by nie próbować czegoś ugrać nad grobem swojego ojca.  
– Serio? Ty tutaj widzisz…  
– Tak, widzę.  
– Jesteś psychiczny – powtórzył swoje Killmonger. Przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. – Chyba nie powinienem pytać, bo pewnie cię to jara, ale dasz mi teraz spać?  
T’Challa bez słowa przerwał połączenie. Wstał zaraz, zamówił obiad do pokoju, rozebrał się zamawiając, wziął szybki, zimny prysznic. Stanowczo za długo dzisiaj spał, czuł teraz dziwną ociężałość w głowie, w mięśniach. Woda w Oakland miała smak metalu. Myśl o tamtym blokowisku, o Centrum Nauki i Kultury, też ciążyła jak ołów, przecież to nie był zły pomysł, Shuri naprawdę się do niego zapaliła. Zresztą tu wcale nie chodziło o Killmongera, a wuj N’Jobu – z tego, co o nim słyszeli – na pewno aprobowałby taką formę hołdu. Poza tym T’Challa od początku spodziewał się, że Killmonger zacznie wymyślać kolejne wariacje na temat „Robisz sobie dobrze, koleś” i to mogłoby być na swój sposób zabawne, ale…  
Uruchomił komunikator.  
– Jak tam, Shuri? Ruszymy się dzisiaj z łóżek?  
To wcale nie było zabawne. I dlatego nikt nie powie N’Jadace o odjechanym, interaktywnym i dostępnym dla wszystkich Centrum, mającym powstać w miejscu wyburzonych bloków.

*

Wbrew oczekiwaniom, rozmowa w Oakland nie okazała się wstępem do długotrwałych fochów, pretensji czy tyrad na temat właściwego rządzenia światem. Właściwie im dłużej T’Challa przebywał za granicą, tym rozmowy z kuzynem stawały się lżejsze. N’Jadaka lubił porównać wrażenia z miejsc, które obaj znali (i dowodzić, że niczego, koleś nie widziałeś, jeśli nie zajrzałeś do…). Zapytany o coś fajnego do posłuchania, wyrzucał z siebie całą playlistę (jeśli chodzi o hip-hop, T’Challa ostatnio przekonał się do kilku wykonawców i nie robił z tego tajemnicy, bo i dlaczego miałby?). Co do polityki zaś…  
– Znowu nosisz Kły – zauważył raz ‘N’Jadaka.  
– Tak? – T’Challa odruchowo uniósł dłoń do kołnierzyka, wyczuł pod palcami chłodny wisior. – Zapomniałem zdjąć.  
Za granicą jakoś często zdarzało mu się zapominać. Cóż, strzeżonego Bogini strzeże.  
– W sumie czemu nosisz ten naszyjnik?  
– Ponieważ, kuzynie, za granicą istnieje wysokie ryzyko zamachu.  
N’Jadaka przewrócił oczami.  
– Serio? A ja myślałem, że wyrywasz na niego dupy – sarknął. – Pytałem, czemu akurat ten, a nie mój.  
– Jestem królem nowoczesnego kraju. Sądzisz, że powinienem nosić na sobie trofea?  
– Sądzę, że tamten złoty wyglądał bardziej królewsko. Przynajmniej dawał się z miejsca zauważyć.  
– Też tak myślałem. – Głos T’Challi tchnął życzliwym spokojem. – Ale specjalista od PR zasugerował mi, że NATO może nie potraktować poważnie króla w stylu gangsta.  
N’Jadaka pokazał mu środkowy palec.

*

Przyjęcia dyplomatyczne stanowczo nie były najgorszym, co mogło człowieka spotkać. W rankingu najnudniejszych rzeczy pod słońcem też nie plasowałyby się na szczycie listy; nie dla kogoś, kto studiował, zawodowo podpisywał papiery bądź bywał niegdyś zmuszany do oglądania „Boba Budowniczego” z młodszą siostrą.  
Może pierwsza dziesiątka, zastanowił się T’Challa. Zaraz po… ach, sam nie wiedział. Czuł się, jakby ścierpł mu mózg. Oraz twarz. Wakanda – uśmiech – owszem, mamy bardzo piękne góry. Wasza Wysokość doskonale mówi po angielsku. Uśmiech. Czy uprawia pani sporty? Tenis, doskonale. Pan pochodzi z Urugwaju? Mają państwo piękne krajobrazy, nieprawdaż?  
– Co bierzemy? – zapytała Nakia, ledwie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi apartamentu. – Ananasówkę?  
– Dużą – przytaknął T’Challa.  
– A do tego…?  
– Wszystko, byle nie kawior.  
– Ślimaki w pieprznym sosie.  
T’Challa poprzestał na potakującym mruknięciu. Popatrzył, jak Nakia zrzuca szpilki i pomału, oparłszy nogę o podnóżek, zabiera się za ściąganie pończochy. Potem na chybił-trafił włączył muzykę. Odnotował, że Kendrick Lamar, ale nie był w stanie uważniej się wsłuchać.  
Nakia podeszła cicho, pocałowała go w kark.  
– Tak ci zaleźli za skórę?  
– Dlaczego?  
– "Fuck you and all your expectations". Umiesz zadbać o wytworzenie nastroju, Wasza Wysokość.  
Zaśmiał się odruchowo. Naprawdę. Po kilkugodzinnym sączeniu szampana nie był dość wstawiony, by bawiły go głupstwa, ale wystarczająco, by nie móc zebrać myśli. Ciekawe, pomyślał, jak ty byś sobie poradził na moim miejscu, zarozumiały Amerykańcu. Swoją drogą, jutro należałoby…  
Odwrócił się, by objąć Nakię w talii.  
– Tyle czasu prosiłem „Zostań” – mruknął. – I co z tego wynikło? Mam cię teraz wszędzie, tylko nie w domu.  
– Może trzeba było rozkazać?  
– To byłby zły rozkaz.  
– Ale jaka wzruszająca prośba.  
Pocałował ją w usta, potem w szyję, w obojczyk. Po raz kolejny – jak zawsze – zadziwiła go oleista gładkość jej skóry.  
– A zresztą – dodała Nakia, błądząc dłońmi po jego plecach – przecież zostałam. Na trzech kontynentach, jak dotąd.  
Odsunął się nieco, tylko o tyle, by swobodnie zrzucić marynarkę.  
– Powinienem prosić o wytrwanie na pozostałych czterech? – zapytał.  
– Mhmmm – mruknęła. – Do twarzy ci z tym.  
Pocałowali się raz jeszcze. I jeszcze. I coś stuknęło cicho o podłogę; to Nakia, nie przerywając pocałunku, zsunęła T’Challi komunikator z przegubu.

*

W ciągu nocy ustalili, że przez najbliższy dostępny miesiąc pozostaną – oboje jednocześnie – na jednym kontynencie. Tym najważniejszym.  
– A może – zaproponowała Nakia – urządźmy następną konferencję u nas? To by nam ułatwiło życie.  
Leżała właśnie z głową na jego piersi. Obejmowali się już od dłuższego czasu, słuchając swoich uspokajających się oddechów, i było tak dobrze i sennie, że T’Challa sam nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięła tamta odpowiedź:  
– Próbujesz wykorzystać to, że jestem wstawiony?  
To miał być żart. Być może. Zabawna, błyskotliwa odpowiedź. Ale Nakia uniosła się i odpowiedziała z nagłą powagą, o którą – o wszystko – T’Challa wolał obwinić szampana i ananasówkę.  
– Naprawdę myślisz, że bym próbowała?  
– Nie.  
– I słusznie. – Pomilczała chwilę, nim zapytała ponownie: – Więc co myślisz?  
A T’Challa odpowiedział z głębi swego szczerego, królewskiego (i naprawdę sennego) serca:  
– Myślę, że nie.  
Dodał jeszcze, że naprawdę mają dość problemów z jednym cudzoziemcem – ale to już chyba we śnie, nie do Nakii, bo rano nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, jaki był dalszy ciąg rozmowy.

*

Wszystko się zmieniło. Przez granicę wpuszczano uchodźców z krajów objętych wojnami, na razie tylko trochę. Jakiś tysiąc głodnych, przerażonych ludzi, posiadających tylko to, co dali radę unieść w ręku – czyli tysiąc razy więcej nędzy, niż Wakanda oglądała przez ostatnie pięćset lat. Przeszło połowę z miejsca należało przetrzymać w szpitalach. Przynosili ze sobą tyfus, malarię, gruźlicę, te wszystkie choroby, których nazwy T'Challa znał tylko ze starych europejskich powieści. Pasożyty. Wirus HIV. Zapewne też, gdy zajrzeć głębiej, odkryją w uciekinierach ogromne, wybuchowe pokłady stresu pourazowego. Wakanda wchłaniała teraz pomału to nieszczęście, w zamian wysyłając na zewnątrz swoją technologię, naukowców, lekarzy.  
Stolica nadal biła swoim spokojnym, tanecznym tętnem. Gwar na ulicach ciągle brzmiał tak samo, nieważne, czy spierano się o reformy czy wynik meczu. Nadal ścigano się na poduszkowcach w chłodnym wieczornym powietrzu. Storczyki zapalały się kolorami, artystycznie przycinane liany pięły z tarasu na taras, dzieci uganiały wśród trójwymiarowych hologramów i oswojonych małpek. Nadal pachniało pieprzem, wanilią, rozgrzanym piaskiem i ciętym metalem. Wieże stały nieporuszone w zmiennym świetle dnia. Nic się nie zmieniło. Jeśli rządzić rozsądnie, najważniejsze nigdy się nie zmieni.

Nawet Killmonger wydawał się jakby oswojony. Strażnicy zaraportowali, że więzień od kilku dni – od powrotu Jego Wysokości do domu – sprawował się wyjątkowo dobrze, właściwie sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego i podekscytowanego. I chociaż jasne było, że N'Jadaka prędzej odgryzie sobie język niż przyzna, że cieszył się na przyjazd T'Challi, to nie przestawał szczerzyć zębów w uśmiechu.  
– Yo – przywitał się. – Co tam? Jak idzie ratowanie świata?  
A w celi aż grzmiało od muzyki.  
– Normalnie sam nie wierzę – opowiadał N'Jadaka, krzątając się po już i tak idealnie czystej celi – że dokopałem się u was do klasyki. Czaj to!  
T'Challa posłuchał nowego kawałka i uświadomił sobie, że go zna.

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left

– To nie będzie Gangsta's Paradise? – zapytał, siadając. – Chyba było kiedyś znane...  
– Żartujesz sobie!? – Kuzyn z rozmachem klapnął obok. – To moje dzieciństwo! Cały bidul śpiewał ten kawałek!  
T'Challa złapał najbliższą książkę: Pierwowzór Ingana Thandanani, no proszę, ktoś tu się przerzucił na kryminały.  
– Dosyć to depresyjne – zauważył, zaglądając na ostatnie strony.  
– To jest prawdziwe, koleś – oznajmił N'Jadaka z iście nastolatkowym nabożeństwem, i zaraz zanucił półgłosem, dołączając do głośników:

Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of  
You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking  
Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk

 

– Skoro tak mówisz... – T'Challa postanowił nie wdawać się w dyskusję o tym, czy Dom Dziecka to rzeczywiście taka szkoła przetrwania. – Jak obstawiasz, kto zabił?  
– Wiem, że to ta dziunia z policji. Trafiłem? No widzisz. To w ogóle prosta zagadka.  
Kuzyn ewidentnie nie potrafił dzisiaj usiedzieć na miejscu. Już zrywał się z powrotem, ciągle nawijając, i znowu nucił, i tak, depresyjny czy nie, N'Jadaka do tego kawałka naprawdę tańczył, wykonywał te wszystkie wymachy rękami i inne joł-joł ruchy, i nawet się tego nie wstydził.  
– Dobra muzyka zawsze bierze – stwierdził.  
T'Challa przyjrzał mu się z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem.  
– Wyglądasz jak prawdziwy czarnuch z getta.  
– No i prawidłowo – N'Jadaka, o dziwo, przyjął tę uwagę z zadowoleniem. – Dawaj, koleś!  
– Co?  
– Wstawaj. Widzę, że ciebie też bierze.  
Rzeczywiście, piosenka miała dobry, chwytliwy rytm, ręce właściwie wybijały ją same. Been spending – most their lives – living in the gangsta's – paradise... A może tak kończyło się wychowanie na wspólnej muzyce, w Wakandzie rzadko słuchano czegoś samotnie i bez choćby odrobiny tańca.  
– Bez przesady.  
– Dawaj, kołku. Już i tak przylazłeś w łańcuchu.  
Rzeczywiście. Znowu zapomniał zdjąć Kłów.  
– Chyba się nie boisz zbłaźnić, co?  
T'Challa pokręcił głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać zażenowanego śmiechu. Nie był dobry w tańcu, całe królestwo o tym wiedziało (a Shuri lubiła okazjonalnie wypominać). Lubił, jak każdy, ale jednak... Nie, może i rytm porywał, ale to nie było warte. Nie, żeby obawiał się kpin Killmongera. Po prostu...  
– Nie, naprawdę, daj spokój – powtarzał, wstając, podczas gdy kuzyn wołał już na Dora Milaje:  
– Hej! Odwrócić się plecami! Król zamierza się wydurniać!  
T'Challa machnął na nie ręką, tak, tak, Okoye, odwróć się. I rzeczywiście, w sekundę później sam gibał się radośnie do piosenki o gangsterskim życiu, i nawet odkrywał, że hip-hopowe wymachy wcale nie wymagały posiadania dodatkowych stawów. Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise! I naprawdę nie mógł przestać się śmiać, bo to było dziwniejsze niż narkotyczne wizje, niż sny po ananasówce, niż rysunki Shuri, naprawdę, przybijał właśnie żółwika z Killmongerem. Tell me why are we so blind to see, that the ones we hurt are you and me?  
Killmonger, nota bene, też się śmiał. Tell me why are we...  
– Latasz jak naspidowany – stwierdził, po kumpelsku waląc T'Challę w plecy, po czym błyskawicznym ruchem złapał za Kły Pantery, okręcił na pięści i użył jako garoty.  
T'Challa zachwiał się, zaskoczony nagłym odcięciem powietrza. Natychmiast uderzył łokciem w tył, poczuł, że trafił – ale osiągnął tylko tyle, że wibraniowy łańcuszek, mocniejszy od stalowej linki, wbił mu się w szyję, przerżnął skórę, zatrzymał o włos od tętnic. Killmonger osunął się, ale utrzymał na nogach. Przy kolejnym uderzeniu stało się jasne, że nie zamierzał puszczać. Jeśli upadnie i nie puści, Wakanda zostanie z uduszonym królem. Ze zmiażdżoną krtanią. Z pękniętymi płucami, i z szumem krwi – wściekłości – takim szumem w uszach, że ledwo słychać wykrzyczane tuż nad uchem:  
– Cofnąć się! Do tyłu albo go zajebię!  
Kły Pantery zamieniły się w palącą linię na szyi. Głośny oddech z plecami. Nie ma czym oddychać. Cholera. Kurwa. Dał się tak. Dał... Dora Milaje rozbiegły się, uskoczyły z pola widzenia, zniknęły zasypane czarnymi płatkami. Czerwonymi. T'Challa machnął ręką, Okoye, uważaj, Okoye, ja go chcę żywego.  
– Jeśli chcecie go żywego...!  
Nie ma tlenu. Płuca pękają, kark pęka. Dora Milaje nigdy nie chybiają, nawet... Uścisk zwolnił, T'Challa zatoczył się, zachłysnął, stać, chciał wrzasnąć, stać!  
– Stać – zachrypiał w tej sekundzie, w której krew bryznęła mu na kark i plecy.

*

Dora Milaje nie znają idei strzałów ostrzegawczych. Zawsze uderzają tak, żeby zabić, przebić na wylot – Killmogera uratowało właściwie tylko to, że w trakcie uderzenia przyciskał do siebie króla. Cios był nieco słabszy niż zwykle, by nie dosięgnąć T'Challi. Nie wbito napastnikowi włóczni w kark. Za to z pozostałych organów pozostało sito, które poza Wakandą byłoby nie do naprawienia i które nie rozpadło się od razu tylko dlatego, że T'Challa zdążył powstrzymać wojowniczki przed wyciągnięciem ostrzy z ran.  
Tym razem Killmonger wracał do zdrowia długo, a jeszcze dłużej nie było pewności, czy wróci do niego w pełni. Dość, że T'Challa zdążył stracić cierpliwość. Respirator czy nie, zamierzał iść do Killmongera natychmiast, kiedy tylko ten otworzy oczy, bo przecież...  
– Naprawdę byłeś tak głupi, by sądzić, że to się uda? – zapytał.  
Nie był pewien, co właściwie miało się udać: ucieczka czy królobójstwo. T'Challa roztrząsał tę kwestię setki razy, sam lub w towarzystwie, i zmieniał zdanie średnio trzy razy dziennie. Killmonger chciał go jednak zabić, udusić lub sprowokować Dora Milaje, by przebiły ich obu. Killmonger naprawdę zamierzał w ten sposób uciec. Hip-hop, książki, to wszystko nie miało tu nic do rzeczy, nigdy nie miało, dlaczego w ogóle myśleć, że...  
– Przecież wiedziałeś, że nie masz szans.  
Killmonger patrzył sponad maski znużonymi, na pół przymkniętymi oczami chorego człowieka. Nie mógł mówić, to oczywiste, a z samego patrzenia czy uniesienia brwi nie da się przecież wiele wyczytać. To oczywiste, a jednak T'Challa zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. Podsunął więźniowi tablet pod słabą dłoń.  
– Pisz.

Warto było spróbować, napisał powoli Killmonger. Nie będziemy kumplami, przypomniał sobie T'Challa. To też było oczywiste i również go rozzłościło. Zresztą od tamtej wpadki – incydentu – jakkolwiek to nazwać, T'Challa czuł się, jakby sam był ładunkiem wybuchowym. Jeśli Killmonger był głupi, bo próbował, jak głupi musiał być ten, co dał się złapać?  
– Co właściwie chciałeś osiągnąć? – zapytał.  
Zwiać.  
– Nie przeszedłbyś nawet progu celi.  
Brak odpowiedzi.  
– Też go już nie przestąpię. Nie zasługujesz na to, by mieć towarzystwo. Odcinamy ci też dostęp do informacji. Może zostawimy parę książek.  
Więzień dalej nie reagował. Patrzył tylko, aparatura szumiała, świszczał sztucznie wspomagany oddech.  
– Zamierzałeś mnie zabić?  
Nie wiem, napisał Killmonger, po czym zamknął oczy.


	4. Chapter 4

– Pomyślałam, że lepiej ci o tym powiedzieć. Widzisz, mój mały, zrobiłeś sobie naprawdę duże ziazi. Masz teraz płuca sześćdziesięciolatka, tak na oko. I wszystko inne. Do wojska by cię już nie wzięli, w maratonie też raczej nie pobiegniesz. No, ale tobie to chyba bez różnicy? W każdym razie bądź grzeczny i nie rób już sobie krzywdy, bo nie będziemy naprawiali cię w nieskończoność. Może chociaż podziękujesz królowi? Nie? Szkoda.  
T’Challa planował na stałe zerwać kontakt z celą. Nic prostszego: usunąć jeden kryształ z bransolety i oddać do przeprogramowania. Nie miał też nic przeciwko temu, by Shuri przedtem odreagowała trochę, ostatecznie komu to mogło zaszkodzić? O delikatne uczucia Killmongera troszczyli się już zanadto, z opłakanym skutkiem. Niech usłyszy kilka słów prawdy, podczas gdy król przespaceruje się po laboratorium, obejrzy nowe mocniejsze pancerze, cichsze buty, jeszcze bardziej niewykrywalne podsłuchy…  
– Wystarczy, Shuri. Rozłącz się.  
– No weeź…  
T’Challi nie przeszkadzały słowa. Po prostu słuchając uświadomił sobie, że głos siostry – gniewny i jadowity jednocześnie, z jakąś dziwną, podniesioną, dotąd nieznaną intonacją – zaczyna działać mu na nerwy.  
– Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłam – poskarżyła się Shuri, zerwawszy połączenie.  
– I tak cię nie słuchał – stwierdził nieuważnie T’Challa, odwracając się od kolejnej (odpornej na zakłócenia) wersji Kłów Pantery.  
– Niby skąd wiesz?  
– Bo ani razu ci nie przerwał. Wiesz co, może jednak mi to oddaj – dorzucił, wyciągając rękę po komunikator.  
Shuri z ociąganiem położyła bransoletę na jego wyprostowanej dłoni. Minę miała mocno rozczarowaną.  
– Chcesz, żeby ci usunąć tę bliznę? – zapytała nagle.  
T’Challa odruchowo dotknął cienkiej szramy, ciągnącej się przez całą szyję.  
– W zamian za niepsucie zabawy? – spróbował zażartować.  
– Nieee. Tak po prostu. Bo w sumie nie ma się czym chwalić, prawda?  
Szczera prawda, pomyślał T’Challa. Chciałem się poczuć szlachetnie i Bast jedna wie, czemu nie skończyłem z poderżniętym gardłem. Ale właśnie dlatego blizna zostanie. Nie trzeba nawet jej specjalnie zakrywać.  
– Możesz puścić jakieś ciekawe wyjaśnienie w Internecie – powiedział.

*

Nie mógł z całą szczerością stwierdzić, że już więcej nie wracał myślami do Killmongera; niektóre nawyki po prostu trudno wykorzenić. T’Challa przez kilka tygodni łapał się jeszcze na decydowaniu przez analogię (natychmiast to przerywał i zaczynał przemyśliwać od początku), upewniał się co jakiś czas, czy więzień znowu czegoś nie próbuje (sprawował się dobrze), czasem też zdawał sobie nagle sprawę, że odruchowo zastanawia się, co opowie – albo co usłyszy – kiedy powie Killmongerowi o… (o czymkolwiek mógł rozmawiać z mnóstwem innych, wartościowych ludzi).  
Zresztą, to działo się coraz rzadziej. Myślał i doświadczał tylu innych rzeczy. Wreszcie zabrał Shuri do Europy, pokazał Paryż i Berlin. Od blisko dwóch miesięcy nie pokłócił się z Nakią. Skończył trzydzieści lat – z tej okazji całe królestwo znów tańczyło i śpiewało, z nieba spadały holograficzne gwiazdy, pienił się szampan, i nikogo nie obchodziło, że król prowadzi taniec, chociaż ma dwie lewe nogi. Sam król przejmował się najmniej. Nic, nic, nic go to wszystko nie obchodziło.  
Ale chciał podziękować M’Baku za życzenia. Muzyka łomotała, kryształy Kimoyo w półmroku ogrodu polśniewały niewyraźnie, mocniej-słabiej-mocniej… M’Baku nie odpowiedział na sygnał. Ponieważ, zauważył T’Challa, połączenie wcale nie zostało nawiązane, a w ogóle miał kontakt do więzienia odczepić już dawno temu. Dziwne, że nie zauważył od razu. Za ciemno. Za dużo wypił. Zresztą Killmonger zawsze odbierał po pierwszym sygnale. Dziwne. Ale mieli chyba odebrać mu kryształ? Nie, T’Challa miał im – dawno – znowu – wyda rozkaz, żeby więźniowi odebrano komunikator. Właśnie.  
Niemniej, dziwne. Ale co to kogo obchodzi? T’Challa uruchomił kryształ raz jeszcze, tym razem właściwy, i następnego dnia za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co wygadywał. Podziękował za życzenia, tak, ale… Zdaje się, że zapraszał Jabarich na Święto Przodków w przyszłym miesiącu? Możliwe. Albo to jego zaproszono? Nie, kompletnie nic nie pamiętał.  
Killmonger nie odebrał, tego był absolutnie pewien.  
Nie miał też możliwości knucia. Nie powinien mieć. Może jednak odebrano mu komunikator. Może go akurat nie nosił. Do cholery, był pod strażą, nie do T’Challi należało pilnowanie, czy więzień nie rozrabia tam w górach. Strażnicy uparcie raportowali, że więzień sprawuje się dobrze. Nie okłamaliby króla, powtarzał sobie T’Challa, trąc bliznę na szyi. Mimo wszystko…  
Strażnicy nie kłamali. Jak wykazał rzut oka na monitoring, Killmonger rzeczywiście nie robił niczego podejrzanego. Ani w ogóle niczego, jeśli popatrzeć trochę dłużej. Książki leżały nietknięte. Odpuścił sobie gimnastykę. Golenie się najwyraźniej też. Oraz w większości jedzenie. Właściwie wyglądało na to, że N’Jadaka przez te kilka tygodni głównie spał. A kiedy nie spał, siedział i patrzył na cokolwiek. Okno, sufit, ścianę. Wydawało się, że to dla niego bez różnicy.

*

Nieważne, ile miałby zajęć i ile razy by nie powiedział sobie i innym "Nie obchodzi mnie to": niepokój ciągle pozostawał. T'Challa postanowił więc przynajmniej wykorzystać go do czegoś sensownego. Przyjrzeć się raz jeszcze, zastanowić, nie dać (do cholery) znowu podejść. I nie wchodzić do celi. Pod żadnym pozorem. Choćby się waliło i paliło. Killmonger nadal nie odpowiadał na sygnał z kryształu, ale to przecież żadna przeszkoda, wystarczy odezwać się przez głośnik zamontowany pod kamerami. Cokolwiek planował, został już przejrzany i...  
– Czy mi się wydaje, czy próbujesz urządzić głodówkę?  
I byłoby znacznie prościej, gdyby jednak zaczął pyskować. Albo cwaniaczyć. Albo chociaż poderwał się z łóżka.  
– Chodzi o to, żeby ktoś tu wszedł, prawda? Ale jesteś pewien, że chcesz, by Dora Milaje przytrzymały cię i nakarmiły siłą?  
Byłoby dobrze, gdyby Killmonger zareagował jakkolwiek.  
– Daj już spokój, koooleś. Nikt się na to nie nabierze.  
Przewrócenie się na drugi bok, twarzą do ściany, można by od biedy odczytać jako "Spierdalaj, nie słucham cię". Ale więzień nie zrobił nawet tego. Nawet nie szukał wzrokiem źródła dźwięku. Po prostu leżał na boku (ciekawe, kiedy zacznie mu drętwieć ręka) i patrzył przed siebie.  
– N'Jadaka, bądźmy poważni – T'Challa zaczął się lekko... niecierpliwić. – Nigdy nie zdiagnozowano u ciebie depresji ani PTSD. Masz nawet wynotowane, że jesteś dziwnie odporny. Więc jeśli nie załamałeś się po Iraku, Afganistanie i swoich popisach tutaj, nie uwierzę, że masz depresję właśnie teraz.  
Nieznaczne poruszenie, jakby sugestia wzruszenia ramionami. T’Challa skinął na Okoye, zrobił jej miejsce przy mikrofonie.  
– Jego Wysokość raczy do ciebie mówić – poinformowała zimno wojowniczka. – Wstawaj albo ja cię postawię.  
Podziałało. Częściowo. Killmonger usiadł, spojrzał przelotnie w górę.  
– Koleś, ja nie mam depresji – odezwał się głosem ochrypłym od wielodniowego milczenia. – Tylko jestem zamknięty. Musiałbym być pojebany, żeby czuć się z tym dobrze – dodał w jakimś przebłysku energii.  
– Nie jesteś jedynym więźniem na świecie.  
– Większość ma chociaż spacerniak.  
Ach, tak. T’Challa poczuł, że rozmowa wkracza na znajomy tor.  
– Tak sądziłem, że próbujesz coś ugrać tym strajkiem – stwierdził.  
Killmonger wzruszył ramionami. Minęła chwila, nim zorientował się, że oczekuje się od niego odpowiedzi.  
– Nie strajkuję.  
– Oczywiście. Tak po prostu nie chce ci się wstawać z łóżka.  
Więzień i tym razem ociągał się z odpowiedzią.  
– Właściwie – zapytał – to jaką ci to robi różnicę?

*

N’Jadaka nie był ani pierwszym, ani ostatnim człowiekiem skazanym na dożywotnie więzienie. Właściwie należał do grupy szczęśliwców: nie znęcano się nad nim, nie głodzono, nie zaharowywał się na śmierć. Większość ludzi, o których interesy podobno tak się troszczył, chętnie by się z nim zamieniła.  
No dobrze, może nie zamieniła. Nikt nie pragnie dożywocia. Ale też nikt, do cholery, nie skazuje ludzi na dożywocie, żeby ich uszczęśliwić. Jeśli Killmonger był przybity, to całkiem zasłużenie. O to przecież chodziło. Niech siedzi w zamknięciu, myśli i żałuje. Niech się nawet dusi, jeśli to konieczne. Może właśnie był na prostej drodze do zrozumienia, co zrobił? Potrzebował do tego utraty paru litrów krwi, odcięcia od świata, nudy i milczenia, ale…  
– Matko, czy tobie też się wydaje, że go złamaliśmy?  
– Po to przecież zachowałeś go przy życiu, prawda? – Matka najwyraźniej musiała wyczuć coś wyczuć, ponieważ łagodnie pogłaskała T’Challę po ręce i dodała: – Chociaż ja bym to nazwała naprostowywaniem.  
Resocjalizacja. Naprostowanie. N’Jadaka przeżył już przecież tyle gorszych rzeczy i w znacznie młodszym wieku. Może dlatego myśl, że to właśnie tobie udało się go – wreszcie, po tym wszystkim – złamać, jakoś nie napawała dumą.  
– Może wysłać do niego psychologa? – zastanowił się T’Challa. – Albo aplikować mu leki w jedzeniu?  
– Jeśli uważasz, że już wystarczy… – Matka zdawała się ważyć, nie, raczej nasączać balsamem każde słowo. – Lub że mimo wszystko należy mu się łaska… są jeszcze inne środki. Możemy mu zaaplikować bardzo lekką śmierć.  
Mówiła tak miękko, z taką troską, że chciałoby się jej posłuchać. Przytulić do jej kolan, dać pogłaskać po głowie i uwierzyć, że już dobrze, już dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze. T’Challa bardzo chciałby, żeby zasugerowała mu cokolwiek innego.  
– Nie mogę go tak po prostu otruć.  
I raptem cała miękkość opadła jak puszek akacji, a głos matki zabrzmiał oschle, prawie niecierpliwie, gdy odpowiedziała:  
– Mój synu, już czas najwyższy, żebyś zdecydował, czy chcesz go traktować sprawiedliwie czy humanitarnie.

*

Przyjemnie byłoby pomyśleć „Nic na to nie mogę poradzić”. Albo „Zrobiłem, co mogłem”. Albo po prostu nic nie myśleć, zapomnieć i poświęcić swój czas ludziom, którzy (tak dla odmiany) cierpią niewinnie.  
– Wiesz co, bracie – stwierdziła raz Shuri – jak dla mnie to raczej tobie przydałby się psycholog.  
Jeśli nawet to miał być żart, T’Challa nie poznał się na nim od razu. Kazał tylko siostrze być cicho. Do cholery. Killmonger potrafił wykończyć nawet w celi, nawet na odległość. Oczywiście, że nie mogli go wypuścić nawet na chwilę. Oczywiście, że życie w czterech ścianach to tortura. Przez otwarte okno z pewnością by uciekł. Nie mogę do niego iść, powtarzał sobie T’Challa, zresztą wcale nie chcę. Po co? Pomówić o kinie niezależnym? To nie ma szans udać się po raz drugi, N’Jadaka jest w takiej desperacji, że nawet skuty spróbuje zabić mnie kartką papieru i…  
T’Challa dotknął blizny. Nie. Tak naprawdę nie było żadnego poprzedniego razu. Nic się nigdy nie udało.  
Ale N’Jadaka, przypomniał sobie raptem, chyba wspominał kiedyś, że rysuje.

*

Więzień odpowiedział na sygnał z kryształu; już to można było uznać za pomyślny znak. Z miejsca zapytał poirytowanym głosem:  
– Ty tak na serio? Może mam jeszcze zacząć lepić garnki? – I tym samym dał do zrozumienia, że ma się już zupełnie dobrze. Albo przedtem rzeczywiście symulował.  
– Nie dalibyśmy ci do rąk niczego, co można rozbić – odpowiedział spokojnie T’Challa.  
– Żadnych ostrych krawędzi. Wiem. Ale serio, koleś? Terapia sztuką? Może jeszcze zapytasz, czy mam ochotę opowiedzieć, co czuję?  
T’Challa ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że ta rozmowa szczerze go bawi.  
– Wydaje mi się, że akurat do tego nie trzeba cię specjalnie zachęcać – zauważył. – Cóż, zasugerowano mi, że jakieś kreatywne zajęcie może ci pomóc.  
– Najbardziej to mi może pomóc… a, nieważne. Jak niby mam to ogarniać bez ołówków?  
– Dostałeś pastele, kuzynie.  
– Beznadzieja.  
– Cóż, nikt cię nie zmusza. Jeśli tak bardzo przeszkadzają ci te przybory, po prostu każę je zabrać.  
Reakcja była natychmiastowa.  
– Spoko, niech będzie! – poderwał się N’Jadaka. – Mogą być pastele. Cokolwiek, żeby tutaj nie ochujeć.

*

Tym razem już naprawdę nie było sensu się zaklinać. T’Challa doskonale wiedział, że nie powstrzyma się od rzucenia okiem na rysunki N’Jadaki. Nie, żeby spodziewał się jakiejś nagłej erupcji geniuszu. Obstawiał raczej powielany widoczek z okna (skoro już udostępnili więźniowi barwne pastele) albo biuściaste fantazje erotyczne. Albo jakąś ponurą niewiadomą, jaka może wyjść spod ręki człowieka dotkniętego wieloletnią traumą.  
Killmonger rysował głównie maski, i to bardzo poprawnie. Odróżniał maskę kapłana od maski wojownika, ba, odróżniał te nakładane na zaślubiny od tych nakładanych na pogrzeby. Zachowywał barwy poszczególnych plemion. Wyraźnie podkreślał kształt oczu i ust. I większość z tego natychmiast darł, na jakieś dwadzieścia pierwszych rysunków zachowały się trzy. Maska Pantery, Goryl Jabarich, Twarz Bogini.  
T’Challa uznał, że grzecznie byłoby coś powiedzieć. Nakierował obiektyw kamery tak, by móc widzieć nowopowstający rysunek. Wnosząc z podłużnego konturu, Killmonger brał się za maski szamanów. Akurat na Święto Przodków. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie zatracił poczucia czasu.  
– Interesujące – stwierdził T’Challa. – Rysujesz z pamięci, prawda?  
Killmonger drgnął, uniósł wzrok.  
– Mógłbyś, kurwa, nie patrzeć mi przez ramię? – zapytał sufitu.  
Ponownie spojrzał na szkicownik. Zmiął kartkę i cisnął na podłogę.  
– No raczej, że z pamięci – dorzucił, zaczynając od nowa.  
Cóż, próbując. Tym razem odrzucił kredkę już po dwóch kreskach. Westchnął.  
– Słuchaj – powiedział, unosząc do góry prawą rękę. Tę, na której przegubie połyskiwał kryształ Kimoyo. – Jak chcesz się powymądrzać, to może weź tego używaj? Czy mam zacząć rysować w kiblu?  
Zadziwiające, że ktoś tak wiecznie spragniony widowni mógł się raptem tak speszyć. Chociaż, z drugiej strony… Shuri też zwykła robić wokół siebie dużo zamieszania, a jednocześnie nienawidziła, gdy ktoś przyglądał się jej przy pracy.  
– A zresztą – dopowiedział N’Jadaka – to i tak się nadaje tylko do kibla.  
– Skoro tak twierdzisz… – mruknął T’Challa.  
Właściwie miał już na końcu języka jakąś żartobliwą uwagę, może „Jak na Amerykanina rysujesz naprawdę nieźle” albo „Powiedziałbym, że przesadzasz, ale miło posłuchać, jak wykazujesz trochę samokrytyki” – jednak postanowił zmilczeć, nie zaczynać tego wszystkiego od nowa.  
Więzień nie zamierzał już więcej marnieć ani w inny sposób odgrywać milczącego oskarżenia. O, od milczenia był teraz bardzo daleki.  
– Żenada – nawijał, łamiąc pastel w palcach. – Ołówkami poszłoby o wiele lepiej, kontury by się tak nie paprały. Cieniowanie też wyglądałoby inaczej. No i detale, do tego ząbkowania, czaisz, trzeba cienkiego grafitu… Jesteś tu w ogóle?  
– Jestem. Po prostu trochę osłupiałem.  
– Niby czemu?  
– Nie sądziłem, że doczekam się tak rozpuszczonego więźnia.  
– Tylko mówię, jak to się robi. Chyba chciałeś pogadać o rysowaniu, co nie? Ty też rysujesz?  
– Trochę bawiłem się Wacomem – rzucił wymijająco T’Challa. – Ale już nie mam na to czasu.  
Kiedyś eksperymentował z programami graficznymi, a w dzieciństwie robił własne hologramy. O ile pamiętał, szło mu przyzwoicie. Najwyraźniej zdolności manualne były u nich rodzinne i całkiem miło by się o tym rozmawiało, gdyby N’Jadaka tak wyraźnie nie próbował… budować wspólnoty? Uśpić czujności? Nie próbował czegoś, w każdym razie.  
– Cóż, możesz rysować dalej.  
Nie będziemy kumplami, koleś.

*

Czasami T’Challę nachodziło podejrzenie, że tamten depresyjny strajk miał na celu przywrócenie rozrywek… lub dostępu do informacji, oczywiście. Tego chciałby dojrzały człowiek. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że nowa rozrywka wystarczyła, by więzień wyrwał się z marazmu, wstał z łóżka, ogolił i próbował nawet wrócić do swojej gimnastyki, pompek i chodzenia na rękach; cóż, przynajmniej po trochu, Shuri naprawdę nie kłamała z tymi płucami sześćdziesięciolatka. W każdym razie wyraźnie odzyskał chęci do życia.  
Dlatego właśnie pewnego dnia T’Challa zdecydował się w ramach testu wysłać mu kilka ołówków.  
Potem zarządził zdwojoną obserwację. Jedno, potem drugie przeszukanie celi.  
Nic się nie wydarzyło. N’Jadaka przerzucił się z masek na portrety (jakichś facetów w stylu gangsta, pewnie raperów). Mniej prac darł, więcej zostawiał. Zużywał ołówki tak hurtowo, iż można było pomyśleć, że je zjada (nie było to dalekie od prawdy, ponieważ zwykł je namiętnie ogryzać). Miał rację co do różnicy między pastelami a grafitem. W czasie przeszukań i w ogóle jakiejkolwiek wizyty strażników pozostawał skuty.  
Naprawdę nic się nie działo. Chociaż ostatni portret, nad którym pracował – i który zdążył już trzy razy podrzeć oraz zacząć od nowa – wydawał się dziwnie znajomy.

*

Tak, nie było żadnych wątpliwości: Killmonger stanowczo rysował T’Challę. Król tym samym poczuł się całkiem usprawiedliwiony w swoim drobnym podglądaniu, o którym zresztą artysta wcale nie musiał wiedzieć. Nie musieli przecież rozmawiać, kryształy milczały już od dawna i tak było najlepiej.  
Ciekawe, że N’Jadaka odpuścił sobie tworzenie karykatury. Co prawda portretował go z odętymi ustami, głową pogardliwie zwróconą w bok („Foch”, dopisałaby Shuri) i w ogóle z miną człowieka nieuleczalnie pozbawionego poczucia humoru, ale podobieństwo było niezaprzeczalne. Może T’Challa powinien nawet zaniepokoić się… ach, właściwie czym? W czasie tamtych wizyt dał mu dość okazji, by zostać dokładnie obejrzanym i zapamiętanym.  
A zatem: Killmonger siedział na ziemi, oparty plecami o ścianę, gryzł ołówek i najwyraźniej nanosił już ostatnie poprawki. Tu trochę roztarł cień, tam poprawił kontur. Wziął jeszcze jeden ołówek, świeżo naostrzony. Oczywiście natychmiast go przygryzł. Potem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zagapił się na rysunek, szukając najostatniejszych, już naprawdę mikroskopijnych niedoróbek.  
Ciekawe, zastanowił się mimochodem T’Challa, czy ten rysunek też podrze.  
N’Jadaka patrzył tak dłuższą chwilę, ostatecznie nic jednak nie poprawił. Przestał ogryzać ołówek. Wyprostował się, roztarł zdrętwiały kark. Ostatni raz rzucił okiem na portret. Obrócił ołówek w palcach i błyskawicznym ruchem wbił go sobie w szyję.

*

Pytanie nie brzmiało: dlaczego to zrobił, ponieważ powodów do samobójstwa Killmonger miał aż nadto. Zresztą i tym razem go odratowali, nawet jeśli zdążył wyciągnąć ołówek z tętnicy – a długi, jasny strumień krwi świadczył, że cios był precyzyjny. Jeszcze żył. Nadal. Przybędzie mu kolejna blizna, przez jakiś czas nie będzie mógł mówić, ale w porównaniu z poprzednimi urazami to było niemalże draśnięcie.  
Zasadnicze pytanie, jakie zadawał sobie T’Challa, brzmiało: dlaczego jestem tak wstrząśnięty? Na tyle, by wparować do celi razem z Dora Milaje, by łomotał mi puls i drżały ręce, by po wszystkim pójść znowu do N’Jadaki i zapytać go idiotycznie:  
– Dlaczego?  
Przecież wiedział doskonale. Wcale nie czuł zdziwienia, gdy N’Jadaka napisał na tablecie:  
POWINNIŚCIE MNIE ZABIĆ JUŻ DAWNO NIE ODPUSZCZĘ  
Kiedy T’Challa tak patrzył kolejno we wrogą, zamknięta twarz kuzyna, na wiadomość i na swój pocięty bryzgami krwi portret, wtedy właśnie poczuł, że zaczyna rozumieć. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego zrozumienie zostawia taką pustkę w głowie.


	5. Chapter 5

T’Challa usiadł na łóżku i nie zapalając światła – nie chciał budzić Nakii – sprawdził nocną szafkę. Potem przeciągnął dłonią po swojej połowie kołdry, pod nią, pomacał pod poduszką…  
Nakia przewróciła się na drugi bok.  
– Mmm? – zamruczała sennie. – Czego szukasz?  
– Nic, nic – uspokoił ją T’Challa. – Śpij. Musiało mi się przyśnić.  
Właśnie natrafił palcami na rozgrzane paciorki nadajników. Bransoleta musiała się zahaczyć o poszewkę i zsunąć z przegubu. To drobiazg. Nic, o czym warto by wspominać. T’Challa założył ją z powrotem, a chwilę później zasypiał już spokojnie. Nie warto, pomyślał jeszcze, nie warto…  
Nikomu nie powie o tym, że od jakiegoś czasu nie potrafi zasnąć, kiedy nie czuje rzędu kryształów wokół prawego nadgarstka.

*

Następny dzień figurował w terminarzu jako „Londyn. Kryzys migracyjny.” Wcześniej były to „Nairobi. Pomoc humanitarna”. Albo: „Chartum. Migracje na kontynencie.”, albo… T’Challa pogodził się już z tym, że poszczególne miasta pozostaną mu w głowie jako problemy, nie obrazy. Jedna wielka hala ze szkła i czarnego marmuru, a w niej niekończąca się dyskusja.  
– Everett.  
– T’Challa.  
Może dlatego szczerze ucieszył się na widok agenta Rossa. To miła odmiana, zobaczyć twarz, do której pamięć przypisuje coś więcej niż temat konferencji. Zresztą i Ross był na tyle uprzejmy, że powstrzymał się od rozmawiania o uchodźcach czy jakiejkolwiek, choćby niemej sugestii „A nie mówiłem, że będą kłopoty?”.  
– Słyszałem, że budujecie u nas centrum nauki – zagaił. – Muszę zapytać: przewidujecie coś związanego z lotnictwem?  
– Owszem. Shuri już projektuje symulacje dla dzieci.  
– Moje szczęście, że mam siostrzenicę.  
Pogawędzili dobrą chwilę o samolotach, symulacjach, obserwatoriach i hologramach. Oraz o Święcie Przodków, jakimś nieoczekiwanym ciągiem skojarzeń.  
– A tak przy okazji – zagaił na odchodnym Everett – ciągle się zastanawiam nad tym adresem. Którego z nich upamiętniacie?  
– Sądziłem, że to oczywiste – wyznał T’Challa.  
Uznał, że to najelegantszy sposób na wymiganie się od jawnego kłamstwa, wyjaśnień czy jakiekolwiek dalszego brnięcia w temat.  
– No tak.  
Zresztą Everett wyglądał na zupełnie zadowolonego z tej oczywistości, którą sobie wybrał. Przyjaciel czy nie, wcale nie potrzebował informacji, iż mają tylko jednego kandydata do pośmiertnego pomnika.

*

– Był faktem, który postanowiliśmy przemilczeć – wyznał kiedyś Zuri.  
Czasem rzeczywiście nie da się zrobić nic więcej. Można tylko wydać ostatnich kilka rozkazów (zwiększyć nadzór, trzymać księżniczkę z dala od sprawy, trzymać też z dala mnie, nawet jeśli nagle zmienię zdanie), a potem skasować wszystkie rapowe kawałki i już na dobre zamilknąć, ogłuchnąć na to, co się dzieje w górach.  
Nadajnik pozostawał trwale wyłączony. Właściwie T’Challa powinien się go pozbyć, ale że już zapracował sobie na luksus zapomnienia, machnął ręką, to drobiazg, to nic ważnego.  
A teraz właśnie przeszukał kieszenie, łóżko, przestrzeń pod łóżkiem, neseser…  
– Nakia – zapytał, sprawdzając kieszenie drugiej marynarki – czy widziałaś…  
– Tutaj masz. – Nakia z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem (i masą piany we włosach) stanęła w drzwiach łazienki. Rzuciła mu bransoletę. – Zostawiłeś pod prysznicem.  
T’Challa milczał o tamtej sprawie, zapominał, ile dusza zapragnie i tylko gdy nie miał na ręku (lub chociaż pod ręką) nadajników, nachodził go głupi, niejasny niepokój.  
– Czekasz na jakiś ważny sygnał?  
– Nie, po prostu chciałem coś sprawdzić.  
– Mogłeś użyć mojej.  
Czuł się trochę tak, jakby coś miało się… Nie, zupełnie na odwrót. Jakby nic nieprzewidzianego nie miało prawa się wydarzyć, dopóki nosił kryształy na ręku.  
Ale to również było coś, co należało przemilczeć.

*

T’Challa otworzył oczy w ciemności i odruchowo dotknął prawego przegubu, napotykając wypukłe paciorki nadajników. Dobrze. Dziwnie. O niczym nie śnił, nie obudził go też żaden hałas. Dlaczego nie spał? Nakia? Wstała, tak, nie zapalając przy tym świateł. Pewnie wyszła do łazienki. T’Challa poszukał wzrokiem pasma światła, ciągnącego się spod drzwi. Nie znalazł. Za to dobiegł go szmer pospiesznej rozmowy. Nakia nigdy nie robiła przed nim tajemnic – on odwdzięczał się, nie szpiegując.  
Nie zamierzał podsłuchiwać, kiedy wstawał z łóżka i zbliżył się do drzwi. Wcale nie dbał o to, czy porusza się bezszelestnie. Nakia na pewno by zauważyła, on zaś zapytałby tylko, czy wszystko w porządku i zaraz się wycofał, gdyby…  
– No ale skąd miałam wiedzieć, że on to zje!? Nakia, masakra, T’Challa mnie zabije…  
– Ciszej! – syknęła Nakia. – Nie dzwoń teraz do niego.  
– Ale co ja mam zrobić?  
– Uspokoić się. Ja…  
T’Challa zapalił światło. Sam nie wiedział, po co: hologram był przecież doskonale widoczny. Wystarczył rzut oka, by stwierdzić, że wyraz paniki na twarzy Shuri dorównuje tej, którą dało się słyszeć w jej głosie.  
– Co się stało? – zapytał T’Challa.  
– Uspokój się – powtórzyła Nakia. – Nic…  
– Zabił się – wpadła jej w słowo Shuri. – To znaczy prawie. To znaczy Killmonger. Słuchaj, T’Challa, przepraszam…  
Wcale nie był na nią zły. Na nikogo nie był.  
– Żyje czy nie?  
Miał wrażenie, że mówi bardzo powoli i bardzo wyraźnie. I że każde słowo wraca echem.  
– Tak – odrzekła Nakia.  
– T-tak – zająknęła się Shuri. – Mniej więcej. O rany, słuchaj, nie chcę ci ściemniać. No więc myślę, że on chyba z tego nie wyjdzie, na trochę zatrzymało mu krążenie, teraz nie oddycha i chyba ma niedotleniony mózg, i…  
– Jak to się stało?  
– Połknął swój kryształ! To znaczy przedtem rozwalił, ale…  
Myśli też wydawały się bardzo, bardzo powolne.  
– Przecież to miało być niemożliwe.  
Shuri kiedyś wyjaśniła mu, na czym polegało zabezpieczenie tamtego jednego, jedynego nadajnika: przy próbie zniszczenia czy rozmontowania kryształ miał emitować zmodyfikowany elektrowstrząs, który z kolei zatrzymywał krążenie. Na krótko, na niewielkim obszarze. N’Jadaka miał po prostu na parę chwil utracić władzę w ręce, trochę pocierpieć i przede wszystkim – nie spodziewać się niczego.  
– No ja też tak myślałam! Ale on się wycwanił, nie wiem, chwycił przez ręcznik czy coś… Połknął. I już nie oddychał, jak do niego wpadliśmy. T’Challa, ja serio nie chciałam! Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że ten debil spróbuje to zjeść!? W ogóle nie wiem, jak na to wpadł, bo przecież nigdy…  
T’Challa zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że łazienka jest przeraźliwie jasna, że od refleksów światła w lustrach i białych kafelkach boli go głowa, że wzrok błądzi, gubi się w tej bieli i… I wtedy napotkał twarde, ciemne spojrzenie Nakii.  
Kazał jej natychmiast zerwać połączenie.

*

Nakia nie zamierzała się usprawiedliwiać. Tak, powiedziała N’Jadace o nadajniku. Wydało jej się to słuszne. Jeśli T’Challa sobie życzy, może mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego. Jeśli jest zbyt wściekły, w porządku, może wziąć inny apartament na tę i kilka kolejnych nocy.  
Ale najpierw, do słonia wała, niech Wasza Wysokość przestanie histeryzować. Przecież nigdzie nie polecą w samym środku szczytu.  
– Teraz? Po co? – pytała. – Killmonger nie będzie od tego mniej martwy!  
– Jeszcze żyje – odparował T’Challa.  
Jeszcze żyje, myślał później, nasłuchując za oddalającymi się krokami Nakii. Jeszcze żyje, powtarzał sobie już w łóżku, przewracając się z boku na bok i usiłując nie patrzeć na zegarek. Rzeczywiście, pognanie do Wakandy w środku nocy nic nikomu nie da. N’Jadaka ciągle jeszcze żył. Szczyt kończy się pojutrze, z bankietów można się wymknąć bez większej szkody dla czegokolwiek. Trzeba spać. Nieprzytomny król niczego nie naprawi. A N’Jadaka przecież jeszcze żyje.  
Może jeszcze da się go wyleczyć.


End file.
